A (Few) Day(s) in the Life
by Psy456
Summary: A collection of stories set in my Shared Lifetime/Nowishverse AU that don't quite fit anywhere else. Each chapter will technically be a stand alone story but will definitely link to the rest of the series. Subject to change if I find a place for them. / Story 11 (for now) of my A Shared Lifetime series.


A (Few) Day(s) in the Life

A/N: This is going to be a random collection of oneshots that, to start, will be in chronological order (I think) but may time jump depending on when I decide to write up random HC's that Maus has given me over the years.

Updates to this will be slower, as each chapter will technically be a standalone story on its own, and I'll be working on them between other things.

I will say the first six are definitely going to be grouped together as this whole thing started out by wanting to show each non-married couple being together for the first time. Each chapter was going to either just be a pairing or a setup to the next one, but then I decided the title was perfect to capture those little scenes that didn't quite fit anywhere else. And maybe some full 25k chapters because I can't do a middle ground. You're welcome.

As always, thanks to Maus the Master Beta for the constant support and doing the beta thing for me. Sorry it took me over a year to deliver on your demand for their 'first times'.

Chapter A/N: Takes place after _Nowish_/_The Middle_ so if you haven't read those most of this won't make sense.

* * *

_**Mine and Ours**_

_~C~  
Saturday, September 30__th__, 2017_

Chloe stretched, not quite ready to open her eyes, and wrapped herself around the warm form beside her. A low, pleased hum told her that her current bedmate was awake and she pressed herself into the soft back, both of them wiggling until their rear was nestled into Chloe's hips. She smiled as her arm was pulled around a slim waist and she kissed the shoulder in front of her before falling back into a light doze.

When she woke again her cheek was resting on top of the swell of a soft breast and she knew it would only require the movement of a few inches to place a gentle kiss on her nipple. Instead, she merely tightened her hand on the hip it was holding, her arm resting across the body under her. It was her turn to hum as fingers slowly combed through her hair and her legs flexed reflexively, tangling with those under hers.

"Why did you never tell me?" She said it softly, not wanting to sound accusing. But it was a question that she had been waiting to ask for a few weeks.

"About Alice or the… other?" Aubrey asked, her voice also hushed as if it was before dawn and they were trying to avoid waking anyone. Except the sun had been up for hours and their girls had already kissed them goodbye as they were both forced to work the early part of the day. She pulled Chloe tighter against her right side.

"Both, eventually." Chloe said after only a moment's thought. "I should've asked about Alice before now, but I was too… angry." She realized she was starting to tense and forced herself to relax. She wanted to look at Aubrey's face and find the peace there that she always had, but it might be an easier talk for her best friend if she wasn't. "_**Am**__..._ Angry. But - for now - I meant the other."

Aubrey was quiet but Chloe was willing to wait however long it took her to organize her thoughts. It still caused her a pang of sorrow to think of Aubrey alone in her room, listening to whatever sexcapades Chloe had been in the middle of. It was also _hot _and flattering, but always with a layer of sadness.

"At the time… Because I never thought there was anything to tell." Aubrey finally said. "And it felt…" she hesitated. "Intrusive. Or, _god,_ I felt like a creeper." She shifted and Chloe knew she was fighting the urge to fidget. "How even would that come up in conversation normally? '_Good morning, you sounded __**amazing**__ last night and I came twice just listening to you. Would you like coffee?_'" Aubrey gave a familiar depreciative laugh that pulled at Chloe's heart. "That was never going to happen."

"Not back then. Or at least not with both of us not knowing what we do now." Chloe said through her own laugh, stretching just to feel Aubrey's skin against her own. "Maybe… just… '_Hey, next time could you keep it quieter? Your moans are super distracting and I'm only human.'_" Her lips twisted as she realized she hadn't ever given a thought to anyone else being in the house.

"You weren't loud," Aubrey protested. "I swear." When Chloe finally turned to look at her, Aubrey's expression held nothing but earnest honesty. "I just… got really good at discerning when you were entertaining in your room. It's not like we were the whole hall away." She smiled as Chloe's jaw dropped but continued. "Besides, if you were that loud all the time, you know Alice would've said something."

Chloe immediately scowled at her name. "Bitch totes would've despite the fact that she was audible from downstairs." She felt Aubrey's finger brush against the furrow between her brows and forced herself to relax. "Is it wrong that I want to know when it started?" She went cross-eyed as she tried to follow Aubrey's finger as it drew down her nose, smiling when Aubrey laughed. "You don't have to answer – I know this is incredibly personal and I'm just nosy…"

"No. I've no secrets from any of you anymore." Aubrey touched her finger briefly to Chloe's lips to still them. "Junior year. Just… junior year after we didn't share. Nothing more."

"So not when we roomed together?" Chloe couldn't help asking, wondering if she could have missed Aubrey stroking herself in the bed across the way.

"Did you ever bring anyone home when we roomed together?" Aubrey asked, her eyebrow rising.

"Well no, but…" Chloe gave a little wiggle. "I see your point."

The two of them had gone from freshmen in a shared dorm room to a shared room in the Bella house their sophomore year. In addition to losing a Bella to graduation the year before, two months into their junior year half the Bellas broke tradition and got apartments just off campus, leaving only a handful of them still in the house. Chloe and Aubrey had ended up getting their own rooms once things were finally settled. It had been nice to have some privacy but it had been extremely weird to not have Aubrey sleeping in the next bed after two years.

"It wasn't _every_ time you had someone home, not to start…" She smiled sheepishly when Chloe gave a throaty chuckle. "And I'm sure I didn't hear all of them anyway." Aubrey said softly, her fingers still gently running over Chloe's cheek. "But if I did; if I woke up… I tried not to." It was Aubrey's turn to frown and her voice grew sorrowful as she said it again. "I tried not to; it felt wrong and disrespectful…. But once I heard you…" She closed her eyes and bit her lip. "It became impossible to ignore... and you sounded so **good**."

Chloe gave a small shudder at the purr in Aubrey's voice and tried to push herself closer. Considering that she was sprawled over Aubrey's right side, the only way they could get closer was if they were inside each other. She felt her body twitch at the thought but forced herself not to act. While that was definitely on the agenda for the morning, it would derail the conversation and she wasn't quite ready to let it drop.

"I still can't believe you didn't say anything." It was her turn to run the fingers of her right hand over Aubrey's chin. "It makes me sad to think of you alone in your room." She half smiled. "I mean, it's also sort of hot – and retroactively the FOMO is huge – to think of how many times we came together and I didn't know…" The smile faded again. "But it also breaks my heart. How could I not _know_? I pride myself on being able to read people, _especially_ my friends… and I-"

"Oh Chloe." Aubrey bent her head as Chloe pushed a fraction higher so their lips could meet. "Don't be sad. Things turned out how they were meant to." She kissed her again when Chloe started to protest. "At the time, I thought it was merely a physical release, since I hadn't had any dates – not that I fooled around a whole lot in my life." Her right hand soothingly stroked down Chloe's back with a smile. "I mean, I also took care of myself when no one was home – but it was like…" She sighed and Chloe watched her eyes go distant as she tried to find the right words. Suddenly Aubrey let out a groan and shook her head. "Oh god, it was like watching a _really_ good porno and just having to release the tension."

"A really good one, huh?" Chloe dipped her head, finally giving in to the urge to kiss Aubrey's nipple. "Flattery will get you everywhere." She smiled against the swiftly pebbling skin and did it again, feeling the hitch in Aubrey's breath. "You're rather incredible sounding yourself, Bree." She vowed to herself that she'd only do it once and let her lips part to flick the velvet soft peak with her tongue. She was rewarded with a soft sigh that pulled at her, breaking her promise almost before it had even fully formed. She took it into her mouth and sucked softly, feeling both of Aubrey's hands hold her in place as the sigh became a sharp gasp. Chloe wanted more of that – **craved** it – but at the last minute, even as her hips pushed against Aubrey's, she reminded herself that this talk wasn't over. With a final press of her tongue, she pulled back, only realizing that Aubrey had bowed from the bed when they fell back with a soft thump. "Sorry," Chloe said with no sincerity. "Got carried away."

"Obviously that's something I understand well," Aubrey licked her lips and Chloe's eyes locked on her tongue until it vanished.

Chloe took a deep breath, ignoring how her own breast tingled as it rubbed against Aubrey. "Where was I…?" She felt the desire ebb again, but slowly. "Right. I'm sorry."

"For what?" Aubrey asked, her eyes searching Chloe's.

"For not knowing. For you not being able to tell me…" Chloe shrugged helplessly.

"Chloe," Aubrey took a breath of her own. "There's nothing for you to be sorry for. At the time I didn't know how I felt about you, that's **well** established. You were my best friend and there was no way on Earth I was going to risk losing that because I couldn't keep my hands to myself – or off myself, I guess," she said with a quick grin that Chloe returned. "Or because I couldn't keep my mouth shut about it." She once again wiped away Chloe's frown with her thumb. "Please don't be upset for what happened in the past. We're here now. We're exactly where we should be. It just took a while." She kissed Chloe's forehead. "Considering I never thought we'd be here at all, I call this a win."

"I know I do." Chloe lifted her lips and took a kiss before resting her head once more on Aubrey's shoulder. Aubrey was right – this wasn't doing them any good and dwelling on it would only make her sad, something that Aubrey clearly had been trying to avoid. "I'm glad you told us though."

"That's because you're all dirty birds who _deeply_ enjoy voyeurism." Aubrey lightly tickled her side. "It wasn't intentional, but you sounded so good and it reminded me of those nights and the next thing I knew…" She lifted one shoulder. "I'd blurted it out."

"Had you thought of that prior?" Chloe asked, lifting her head again. "I mean, since you graduated and now?"

"No," Aubrey sounded almost surprised. "I buried them over senior year. I mean, you weren't bringing people home because of your Beca toner and by then I was so busy trying to control everything, including lying to myself about Stacie, that it wasn't really that difficult." She made a face. "I should have a masters in avoidance at this point."

Chloe laughed but sobered quickly. There was one more question and she figured now was the time. "Bree… why did you never date senior year?" Chloe thought she knew the answer – was pretty sure she was right – but still wanted to hear Aubrey say it so she could stop thinking about it.

"Oh, I told myself that it was because I was too busy. Too busy with finals, life decisions and the Bellas." She chuckled softly. "Though that last **is** true, thanks to Captain Posen. And Stacie just wasn't an option for many reasons."

"But..." Chloe rest her hand over Aubrey's heart, feeling its steady beat against her palm.

"But the truth was I didn't want to date anyone after... after spin the bottle." She bit her lip. "Don't get me wrong – had things been different, and if I hadn't graduated… I might've pursued Stacie, or at least danced around it instead of running. But it wasn't the right time for us." She sighed. "It wasn't until after I graduated that I even really allowed myself to realize I hadn't dated on purpose. Though not _why. _I thought it was because I still hadn't truly come to terms with liking women. Which was clearly a lie, because I liked you just fine; I just buried my feelings for you deeper than I had those for Stacie. I didn't know they existed until the 4th of July."

Chloe nodded slowly. "Me too. No, really," she said quickly when Aubrey's eyebrow shot up. "In the beginning, I thought you were straight. Then when you were asking for advice… I just assumed you weren't interested in me, which was fine. We were great as friends and while I admit I sometimes wondered what it'd be like if we were more… It was always backburner until you ended up in my lap in front of everyone." She watched the faint flush move down Aubrey's cheeks and smiled. "I'm still not sure which of us took the initiative there and I don't think it matters. But when I went to your room to check on you, there was nothing in your behavior that made me think I should try it again. So I chalked it up to getting a little carried away due to booze and feeling comfortable with each other."

Chloe sighed and ran her fingertips back and forth along Aubrey's collarbone. "It wasn't until that first shower that I knew what I'd been feeling earlier in the afternoon wasn't new." She didn't have to clarify; she knew by the quiet moan that Aubrey was thinking of when she'd taken Chloe against the wall of the shower in the next room. "But I didn't really have a lot of time to process because all I could feel was you and our girls and then I just didn't have any energy to put thoughts together."

"You're welcome," Aubrey said smugly.

"Mm, thank you." Chloe grinned and nipped at her chin. "But over the last several months it's become clear to me that I definitely felt far more than mere friendship for you. So don't feel bad on the burying; we're **both** guilty."

"I was so repressed." Aubrey moaned. "So blind." She paused, her lips pursing. "Though I really should've given more thought to why it was okay that you guys were watching us through the window on your birthday." She exhaled slowly. "More than okay. Only a few months prior I'd have screamed and leaped out of sight, yelling at Stacie for not closing the curtains in the first place."

"I'd have given anything to witness Beca's reaction to the whole thing," Chloe chuckled. "All I got was the crazy person up against the wall."

Aubrey stretched against her. "Mm, it was pretty priceless. And sexy."

"Her panic?" Chloe couldn't help but tease her.

"No," Aubrey said with a purr that slid down to Chloe's center like quicksilver. "That she was watching. That she _had_ been watching me touch Stacie. That I wanted to see what she'd do when Stacie touched me." She lightly traced Chloe's spine, causing her to shiver. "I didn't let myself think about why I _wanted_ her to watch me."

"Dirty bird," Chloe said then fanned herself. "It got warm in here."

"You're lying on me while we're naked; it's **been** warm in here, Chlo." Aubrey tilted Chloe's chin up and took her mouth in a kiss, much stronger than they had done so far that morning.

Chloe let herself get pulled from her thoughts by the firm sweep of Aubrey's tongue against her own, loving how they could do this whenever they wanted now. Which, if she were being honest, she wanted to do any time she was in the presence of her three. Keeping her hands to herself had been difficult before Beca. It had been even harder _with_ Beca, but now that her heart had expanded to fit the others the need to touch was a constant background hum that had almost gotten them in trouble when company was over.

Plus there could _never_ be enough kissing.

As Aubrey finally released her, Chloe drifted on the haze of arousal that was floating through her. "Do you ever wonder what life would be like if we'd just… realized?"

"I did a few times," Aubrey nodded. "It didn't take long before I decided that as much as I love you – all of you – I would change nothing because it might not bring us here." She looked sad and Chloe immediately hugged her. "There are so many different paths we could've taken in our lives. So many changes based on decisions we made. I firmly believe on most of them you'd still be attracted to Beca, though there are those where you and I would've been very, _very_, happy together. But Beca is also your fate – which means you would either have cheated on me – shhh." She put her finger on Chloe's lips when she parted them to protest that she'd never do that, even the thought caused her heart to spasm. "I know. This you would never, but **this** you is the result of the path we actually took. Even if some other you didn't cheat on me – okay you're right, that's very much not who you were then either – you might leave me for her. Or I'd leave you so you could be happy with her."

"All of those make me extremely unhappy to think of," Chloe said mournfully. "Even if it brought me Beca, thinking of hurting you is killing me." She fought back a wave of tears. "God I'm stupid."

"No you're not," Aubrey said immediately and fiercely. "These are just possibilities of what might've been and you can't blame yourself for things that did not happen." She waited until Chloe's heart stopped racing against her side. "And even if we'd gone through any of that, assuming we didn't stay together, not all of them would bring me to Stacie and even less would put us together. So many chances to not be where we all are." Aubrey cupped Chloe's cheek. "No, I wouldn't change a thing. Because the odds are very good that I wouldn't have any of you and that thought…" She paused, swallowing thickly and Chloe whimpered in shared misery. "That thought is unbearable."

"I don't like that you were thinking these awful thoughts at all, now that you've pointed out all the things that could go wrong." Chloe buried her face in Aubrey's neck and breathed in her scent. "Please tell me you weren't alone while you did it."

"I wasn't," Aubrey hedged. "But it was the middle of the night and Stacie was asleep, so I don't know if it counts." She grunted as Chloe poked her in the side. "It just helped me realize things, put them in perspective. Plus, alright – there **are** probably also a number of different ways we could all be here, and yes some of them would have included having my way with you in college, but unless I knew for sure what changes would allow that… It's a risk I'd never take."

Chloe kissed her neck softly. "Maybe one day you'll share with me all the different ways you'd have had your way with me in college." She felt Aubrey's pulse leap against her lips and smiled, willfully pushing away the melancholy thoughts their discussion had brought on. They were here. The four of them had spent the night making love until the late hours of the morning and had every intention of doing that again tonight. Aubrey was naked in her arms and she was right. There was no reason at all to dwell on "what if" because "right now" was pretty fucking fantastic.

"Oh definitely," Aubrey said, her voice dropping in a way that made Chloe's toes curl. "I'll even show you." Her fingers brushed the side of Chloe's breast. "It made me realize I needed Stacie before I could see I needed you for different reasons. But I needed your friendship –and through you, Beca's – to realize that I loved Stacie. And only through you both could I realize that I loved that pain in the ass Alt Girl who rubbed me the wrong way."

"That's not what you said she did last night," Chloe said, muffling her laugh against Aubrey's shoulder when she merely rolled her eyes. "Sorry, sorry."

"I'm not – I can still feel last night on my skin," Aubrey chewed on her lip. "When are they home again?" She ran her hand down the swell of Chloe's ass and tugged her closer.

Chloe nibbled on Aubrey's collarbone. "Beca wasn't sure last night, just that her boss texted about an emergency meeting at 9 this morning that could go till the afternoon. And Stacie had that experiment that she needed to start – something about six different tests… so I think the plan was we'd meet them for lunch." Stacie had left first, kissing them all goodbye shortly after 7. Beca had reluctantly crawled out from her warm place between Chloe and Aubrey an hour later, protesting that she was going to be cold all day without them.

"Oh," Aubrey said, tilting her head as Chloe shifted higher and nipped at her neck before sucking lightly. "Then we have time since it's only 10."

"Why, Miss Posen, whatever could you be implying?" Chloe whispered it against her skin, unwilling to pull any further away.

"Just one or two things that I'd thought of back in my dorm." Aubrey pressed up into her, hands wandering in a way that was anything but casual, no matter what she tried to project.

"Ooh," Chloe purred as desire rose, high and fast. "Tell me more."

With a speed that thrilled her, Aubrey flipped them and leaned over Chloe's left side, rising above her sleep-tousled and radiant. Chloe's mind wanted to liken her to some classical painting of a goddess but trying to describe a lustful morning Aubrey as **anything** was bound to fail as there was nothing mundane on this Earth that could compare. "How about I show you?"

"Yes, please…" Chloe whimpered. "Aubrey." She framed her lover's face with her hands. "I love you." She watched as a shy pleased smile unfolded and felt her heart thump harder at its beauty.

"Oh, love." Aubrey kissed her softly, her hand resting over Chloe's heart. "I love you." She deepened the kiss, her tongue smoothly seeking out Chloe's.

Even as Chloe pulled her closer, one hand cupping the back of her head, Aubrey's hand flattened and began to run down Chloe's ribs. She whimpered again, eager and needy, feeling Aubrey's lips curve up in a smile as her hand smoothed over Chloe's stomach and her muscles twitched. Gently Aubrey ran her fingers between Chloe's legs and let out a gasp, finally breaking the kiss.

"Oh, Chlo…" She licked her lips as her eyes closed for a second, her fingers gently stroking in a way that gave Chloe no relief whatsoever.

"It's your fault." Chloe said simply, smiling as Aubrey's brow rose. "That sexy morning husk to your voice, thinking about you being wet just down the hall…" Chloe let out a moan as Aubrey's fingers ran over her clit and even she was surprised at how much she already ached and how fast she'd grown slick. Desire tugged at her, sending electricity dancing across her skin as she writhed under Aubrey's expert touch.

"Jesus, Chloe." Aubrey pulled Chloe's bottom lip into her mouth, sucking and nibbling. Chloe's body arced, her hips rolling and she wasn't sure if it was by accident or by design but Aubrey's hand slid down and into her. Immediately Chloe's muscles clamped down around the two fingers that had curled within her, her lip tugging free of Aubrey's teeth as she cried out. Aubrey pressed her forehead to Chloe's as they began to pant in unison. "I will never get over that I get to feel you this way." Her mouth moved to Chloe's ear, her voice lowering further in the way that drove the other three crazy. "That you're so ready because of me." She slid out and back in slowly with a soft moan of her own. "That_** I**_ get to make you come."

Chloe could only hold on, her left hand moving to press against Aubrey's back and her right clutching at the sheets. "Bree…" Her body rolled again, her words stopping in her throat as Aubrey began to suck on her ear. "Oh god, _please_…" Instead Aubrey withdrew entirely and Chloe's eyes flew open to find herself snared by emerald pools of need and she stilled, waiting to see what Aubrey had in mind.

Aubrey lifted her hand and Chloe bit her lip as she saw the evidence of her arousal on her index and middle fingers. She released it again as Aubrey began to gently rub them along Chloe's lips. The desire jumped another notch or twenty, knowing how much Aubrey loved tasting them from each other's lips. While usually it was from Stacie or Beca, they'd done this before and Chloe loved when Aubrey took her own pleasure this way.

Before Aubrey could do more than lift her hand from lips wet with Chloe's desire, Chloe had captured it and curled her tongue between those two fingers. She felt more than heard the gasp Aubrey let out, her whole body jerking against her as her eyes locked on Chloe's mouth. Aware she was driving Aubrey nuts, she cleaned herself from Aubrey's fingers, careful not to disturb what was already on her lips. Aubrey was frozen, her breath quick and shaky as she waited and watched. When Chloe was done, she released Aubrey's hand, her tongue still partially extended in an invitation Aubrey took immediately.

What a deep groan Aubrey pulled Chloe's tongue into her mouth and they moaned together as she sucked on it; her tongue was almost frantic as it danced with Chloe's. Chloe retracted it and Aubrey gave chase as she strove to get every last taste from Chloe's lips.

"Fuck, Chloe," Aubrey gasped, finally coming up for air. "That… was … You are…" She shook her head. "Jesus, I don't even have words anymore for how you make me feel." She shuddered, her left leg lifting higher over Chloe's and Chloe could feel Aubrey's own state of arousal as she tried to push her hips closer.

"When have we ever needed words?" Chloe's hands ran through Aubrey's hair, down her neck or over her shoulders, unable to stop her body from pressing up into Aubrey's.

Instead of answering Aubrey looked into her eyes and held her spellbound by the love glittering within them. So much so that she hadn't noticed Aubrey's hand dropping down until she slid deep into Chloe once more. She opened her mouth to cry out but Aubrey kissed her, deep and hard, and the combination overwhelmed her enough that it took a few moments to realize that Aubrey's tongue was moving in tandem with her hand. Each thrust was deep and steady and the double stimulation was enough to drive her almost mad with need.

Even as she tried to pull Aubrey closer and deeper, she wished she could touch her as well – after the conversation this morning the need to hear Aubrey come **with** her was stronger than just the need to orgasm. Finally Aubrey broke the kiss, her breath rasping in her lungs as she took a deeper breath than they had been managing. Chloe immediately began whispering Aubrey's name, unable to do anything else as her body was so expertly played by her closest friend. She fell further as Aubrey whispered back, alternating between reverent terms of endearment and describing how Chloe felt as she clenched around her fingers. For long moments the only other sounds in the room were those of their breathing, harsh and ragged as they strained together, broken by Chloe's cries and Aubrey's soft moans as Chloe's body rose to meet her.

"Bree?" Chloe tried to ask but bit her lip as the heel of Aubrey's palm pressed against her clit. "Oh _fuck_!"

"Mm, I think that's what I'm doing." Aubrey said with a grin that Chloe felt against her neck. She thrust harder and Chloe saw stars as she clamped down on Aubrey's fingers and tried to pull her deeper.

"_Holy fucking shit,_" Chloe panted. "Oh fuck, Bree… that feels so good." She clutched at Aubrey's shoulder as her hips pushed upward. "So… fucking _**good**_." Suddenly Aubrey curled within her, fingers rubbing along her top wall and Chloe let out a high keen and Aubrey shuddered against her.

"I always wondered what they were doing to get those sounds from you," Aubrey panted into her ear, rough and straining. "I imagined so many different things…" She rolled against Chloe's side. "Then I started wondering what it would be like to pull them from you myself. If I could despite having no experience."

Chloe shivered at her words, imagining the two of them in one bed or another and then again, harder, after realizing just how long Aubrey had been fantasizing about moments like this. How many nights of Aubrey's longing and need had passed without her knowing and now… Now Chloe could – _would_ – give Aubrey everything she had ever dreamed about for the rest of their lives.

"I don't know-" Chloe panted as Aubrey slowed her strokes. "You said… that your first time with Stacie was amazing." Chloe's breath rasped in her lungs as she tried to force herself to finish her thoughts when Aubrey filled her again. "I think – based on other things… _oh god you feel so good_… you've done recently that you hadn't done before –" Chloe drove her hips up with a hard thrust, grunting as she pushed herself against Aubrey's hand. "Be it leaning Beca over this bed." Her muscles clenched around Aubrey at the memory of that first time. It had been hotter than she could have imagined and the heat only grew as they settled into their new life together.

Aubrey whimpered, placing open mouth kisses up and down Chloe's throat as she continued. "Pushing me against the shower wall… or taking Stacie while Beca and I watched… " She panted as she kept them pressed tightly together by gripping Aubrey's wrist, feeling Aubrey tremble beside her. "That you're just a natural at sex, Bree." She let go and slowly lowered her body back to the bed

"I am pretty spectacular, aren't I?" Aubrey mused, her desire darkened eyes still glittering down at Chloe. "But I think a lot of that is due to you three." She pulled her hand back and let her fingers lazily run up and down Chloe's center. "Don't get me wrong – I enjoyed sex before. But with Stacie… and now all of you…" She shook her head. "It's like I was numb until you all brought me to life."

Chloe swallowed, not really surprised by the sudden urge to cry that washed over her and was slow to fade. "I told you before, stop making me cry during sex." She pulled Aubrey down and kissed her. "You guys do that way too often."

"Sorry," Aubrey said, one corner of her lips twitching up. "But I mean it. I'm so thankful to have you in my life." She lowered her head and gently took Chloe's mouth in one of her soft kisses that pulled butterflies from Chloe's stomach and set her heart singing.

"I want to watch you while I…" Chloe said when they parted. Aubrey's brows drew together and Chloe whined as her fingers stilled. "It's maybe a little weird, but-" She bit her lip and looked up at Aubrey from beneath half closed eyelids. "I **can't** get the thought of you touching yourself while listening to me out of my head." Aubrey took a quick breath and Chloe felt a sudden shyness. "I know… and you can say no… But I want to watch you while you watch me." She bit her lip as Aubrey studied her.

"Alright." Aubrey said softly, her hand coming to rest, cupping Chloe's center.

"Just like that?" Chloe wasn't even sure why she couldn't get it out of her mind – Aubrey wanting to make her come had been the whole point – but she thought maybe it was to help a memory that Aubrey obviously was still slightly ashamed of become something else entirely.

"Just like that," Aubrey said simply as she moved her hand to rest on Chloe's stomach. Chloe swallowed at the feel of the slick wet that transferred to her skin and couldn't resist licking her lips though the taste of herself was long since gone. Aubrey's gaze grew impish as if she knew what was going through Chloe's mind.

"Dirty bird." She dipped her head and teased Chloe's nipple with the tip of her tongue.

"Your fault," Chloe exhaled shakily. "That wasn't something I thought I was into until you." Aubrey merely shrugged and pulled Chloe's nipple into her mouth and she gasped at the wet heat of it. "You've converted us all, I think." She ran her hand through Aubrey's hair, her back bowing as Aubrey pulled up and away.

"Oops." She took a deeper breath and looked around them. "I know you; you've got something specific in mind."

Chloe nodded. "Thought maybe we could lie sideways on the bed…" She started to push up on her elbows and Aubrey drew back to give her room. "Side by side…" She rolled over and grinned as Aubrey's hand immediately ran down her spine and over her ass. "So I can see you… and you can see me." She rose to her knees and sat back on her heels, loving the way Aubrey's eyes roamed over her even though she'd just been laying on Chloe. "And maybe…"

"Turn those midnight memories into something cherished instead of shameful?" Aubrey laughed as Chloe's mouth popped open.

"Seriously, are you a fucking mind reader?" Chloe eyed her suspiciously. "Beca has her theory…"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Aubrey sat up beside her, one hand on Chloe's thigh, warm and comforting. "But it's what I would do for you." She slid her hand higher and Chloe tingled in anticipation but frowned as Aubrey stopped short. "Besides – I've pulled those sounds from you and will do so again."

Chloe took a quick breath as a shudder went through her. "Good point."

"I think I speak for Stacie when I say 'no, those are on your chest.'" Aubrey grinned at her.

"You know what she'd do next…" Chloe said solemnly though she felt like giggling.

"Can't let her down," Aubrey said, nodding. And she high fived herself.

Chloe laughed and rose back to her knees. "I love you, Aubrey." Still laughing she pulled Aubrey into a kiss, feeling as well as hearing the chuckle that rumbled through her.

"Me too, love." Aubrey said as they parted. "Now… how do you want me?" Her grin was slow and the sultry curve to her lips made Chloe's body twitch with anticipation.

"Any way I can," Chloe said as she slid closer and urged Aubrey to her knees too. "Anywhere I can." She pressed against her, loving how well they fit together. She cupped Aubrey between her legs and gasped at how ready she was, her fingers barely parting Aubrey's folds. She didn't trust herself to go any further without stopping and forced her hand to remain still. "As often as I can." With a moan Aubrey pulled her into a kiss that left them both gasping for air by the time they parted. Chloe blinked dazedly. "Right… Uh…" She shook her head as Aubrey merely looked smug. "Pillows. We're gonna need pillows."

Chloe quickly grabbed several of the _many_ pillows that littered the bed and quickly arranged them so she would be propped up as she lay across the mattress. Aubrey lay next to her so their left sides touched and they were facing each other. Chloe had wanted her close – wanted to be able to reach out and feel her skin, as well as being able to watch as Aubrey pleasured herself. As they settled, Chloe ran her hand up Aubrey's leg.

"I know we've all watched each other before… but this time it's just you and I… and our past…" She drew her nails lightly down the soft skin on Aubrey's inner thigh. She didn't even know why she felt she had to explain, but it had struck her that this was the first time they'd been alone since they began their new lives together; she knew this moment was incredibly special and would always treasure it. "And it means a lot – that you would grant this… trust… to me. Alone."

"You hold part of my heart." Aubrey said simply, her eyes shining as her own hand rested on Chloe's thigh in return. "I trust you with everything I am."

Chloe opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind. It was going to be sappy and her emotions were too close to the surface; if she continued she was likely going to give into the tears that had threatened earlier. Instead she asked, "So, how would this normally start?" She moved her hand to the top of Aubrey's thigh instead of the inner, unsure if she'd resist the temptation to 'help' if she didn't.

Aubrey eyed her. "Well, first you'd bring someone home…"

Lips twitching in a grin, Chloe rolled her eyes, her right hand slowly running over her stomach, not missing how Aubrey's eyes followed it. "I meant after that. How you could tell what was going on."

"Oh." Aubrey's eyes flicked up to meet hers then back down. "You'd moan. Just loud enough that it would carry – especially if I wasn't listening to the radio." She watched as Chloe moved her hand lower but to the side, pressing where hip and thigh met.

"So I _was_ loud, if you heard me over the radio sometimes." Chloe let out a soft hum as she felt Aubrey's leg flex against her side.

"You know I never had it very loud." Aubrey licked her lips. "But once I heard you, I knew what was happening – or at least the basics."

Chloe slipped her hand between her legs, feeling just how turned on she was; she thought she'd been wet before but the thought of what they were about to do had cranked her up to eleven. She circled her clit twice as she moaned, loving how Aubrey's eyes followed every motion.

"Jesus," Aubrey said thickly, her fingers tightening on Chloe's thigh. "That's the one." Chloe did it again and this time Aubrey moaned with her.

"Tell me," Chloe said as she watched the rise and fall of Aubrey's chest quicken with her breathing. She kept her movements slow but she was so sensitive from earlier that each touch brought a moan or a soft whimper.

"I would try to block it out… tried running through the routines… singing songs in my head… but eventually I gave it up." Her eyes had darkened as she watched Chloe's fingers gliding back and forth. "Knowing you were naked and wet just down the hall… in the bed we sometimes shared when we were up too late talking..." She let out a short gasping moan, her fingers pressed so tightly to her stomach that the tips turned white. "I had to take care of the ache hearing you gave me."

"_Show me_." Chloe whispered as she circled her fingers again, always around and never directly against, not wanting to come too fast thanks to Aubrey's earlier attentions. Wanting to give Aubrey everything, Chloe gave in to every moan and sigh, each whimper and shudder. Each spasm and tremble was transmitted to Aubrey through the length of their bodies and returned tenfold when she shivered in return. When Aubrey finally slid her own hand down between her legs, Chloe groaned with her.

There wasn't much talking after that and Chloe lost herself in the sensual nature of watching Aubrey slowly bring herself up the peak while doing the same herself. For all that they had done this before, the intimate nature of this moment blended with the memory of their shared past pulled at her, binding her even more tightly to the woman sharing her bed.

She tried to take her time, alternating between watching Aubrey's hungry eyes on her and avidly watching Aubrey's long and elegant fingers brush through her center or up over her breasts before dipping back down.

The gentle movements grew more firm and insistent and began to sync with hers – or she had begun to match Aubrey, she wasn't sure – as Aubrey continued to stroke and tease herself. Finally, unable to wait anymore, Chloe eased two fingers inside but it was Aubrey who cried out first, as if she could feel it. When Aubrey did the same a second later, it was Chloe's turn to feel the dual ecstasy through their connection and she moaned, pressing deeper before starting up a steady rhythm, working them both up as they continued to watch each other. Sometimes Chloe used both hands, holding herself open with one as Aubrey watched every thrust of the other like a starving woman watching a feast laid out before her. But mostly she gripped Aubrey's thigh as they grew closer to the crest; passion, craving and, above all else, love soaring between them.

Every caress.

Each moan.

Every thrust.

Each time they whispered the other's name.

Every. Teasing. Stroke.

Each sensation and emotion they felt was doubled, gaining in strength and urgency, their bodies growing damp with sweat. The combined weight of their years of friendship and this new intimacy intensified _everything_.

"Baby," Aubrey moaned. "I'm so close. You sound so fucking good." Chloe was nodding before she'd finished speaking. "You're so beautiful."

"Me too… Oh fuck, Bree." Chloe's body was already tightening. "I'm on the edge."

"When… back then…" Aubrey gasped for breath, a tremor shaking her as the motion of her fingers grew even more frantic. "I'd sometimes pretend it was you inside me." Her back arched and Chloe knew she was seconds away from coming.

It was like she'd been given permission to do what she'd been aching for. Chloe stretched out her left hand and, with a little effort, sank two fingers as deep as possible inside Aubrey. Just to feel that connection. That warmth.

To be home.

"_Chloe!_"

Aubrey's scream was half a second before Chloe's body locked and her orgasm smashed into her. Aubrey's name echoed in her mind but she couldn't seem make herself say it, she didn't have enough air much less any control over her muscles. But it rang over and over, demanding to give voice to the love that filled her from head to toe until she finally was able to break the paralysis that held her as Aubrey bucked beneath her hand.

"**Bree**." It was guttural, more a groan than anything, but the strength of it shook her deeper than her climax. "_Bree_." She said it again and again, reverent and needful, until finally the wave receded and left her limp and worn out on the shore of their bed. Easing back she let her hand rest on Aubrey's thigh again, her right resting on her own stomach as her body twitched with aftershocks.

"Can…" Aubrey cleared her throat and Chloe opened her eyes to find Aubrey's held a shimmer. "Can you come here?"

"Always," Chloe whispered as she moved into the circle of Aubrey's arms as quickly as her exhausted body would let her. Feeling heavy and pleasantly worn, she relaxed even further as she felt Aubrey's wildly beating heart under her own. "It's okay, love." She kissed Aubrey's eyes, catching any tears before they could fall. "I'm here. I'll always be here." She continued to murmur promises of love and tenderness as Aubrey quieted under her.

"That felt…" Aubrey trailed off. "More than I expected." She let out a brief laugh and pulled Chloe closer. "Which seems silly in hindsight, considering how many years in the making it was."

"I could feel **you**." Chloe said, rubbing her cheek against Aubrey's shoulder. "As well as my own touch. I never get tired of that."

Aubrey nodded. "We've all said that before, but it's like it gets sharper, clearer every time. Or am I just crazy?"

"Mm, no. You're not." Chloe lifted her head and nuzzled Aubrey's cheek. "Is that bad?"

"No!" Aubrey laughed. "God no."

"I'd have had to get the others to help me change your mind if you said yes," Chloe grinned at her.

"Oh, then can I take that back and change my answer?" Aubrey asked innocently.

"Sure." Chloe turned her head and nipped Aubrey's shoulder.

"Awes," Aubrey sighed as she settled back down. "Would Beca call me an old lady if I said I needed a nap?"

"You know she'd already be half asleep." Chloe awkwardly leaned over Aubrey as she reached for the covers. "So yes." She pulled the blankets up and over though they still lay sideways in the center of the bed; she just didn't feel like putting in the effort of crawling back up even a few feet. Bed was bed and she was warm and Aubrey felt like heaven under her.

"She's such a hypocrite," Aubrey yawned. "Good thing I love her."

"She certainly thinks it's a good thing." Chloe lifted her head. "Bree?"

"Hm?" Aubrey blinked at her, trying to focus and Chloe melted at how adorably cute she looked. It oddly reminded her of Beca trying to stay awake.

"I love you and I'm so glad you're in my life."

"Oh, Chloe." Aubrey lifted up and kissed her. "I don't think I'd have made it through that last year without going insane if you hadn't been with me. You saved me and I will love you forever." They kissed again, gentle and filled with sleepy passion.

Chloe was surprised at how tired she was, considering how briefly they'd been awake, but easily gave in to the fatigue taking over her. She supposed it was due to the emotional release as well as the physical; something she hadn't really known was possible until Beca had walked into her life. Something she would've known earlier if she'd realized Aubrey's feelings for her –

She stopped that line of thought. Aubrey was right. They were where they needed to be and everything they'd gone through had brought them there. Just before she dropped off to sleep she had a thought.

"Steca will be sad they missed out watching that." She pressed her nose into Aubrey's neck.

"It _was_ hot," Aubrey said, her voice already slightly slurred. "We'll just have to recreate it for them."

"You know they won't be able to keep their hands to themselves." Even as tired as she was, Chloe felt her body react to the thought.

"Then I guess we'll just have to try it again." Aubrey's arm tightened around her back. "Until we get it right."

"Mm," Chloe murmured as Aubrey's breathing evened out. "Deal."

When she woke up again, Chloe woke alone.

She pouted even as she hugged the pillow that Aubrey must have put in her arms as a surrogate. It definitely was not even close to a decent replacement for warm skin, soft breasts and kisses to die for. She stretched in place as she thought about getting up and finding Aubrey wherever she was but the thought of getting out of bed seemed exhausting. The most she could do was push herself to lay normally at the head of the bed and even that felt like too much effort.

Only a good meal or spectacular sex could make her feel so lethargic and she hadn't eaten since last night.

She sighed in satisfaction and burrowed into the blankets and pillow, inhaling deeply as she realized it had been one Aubrey was using. She let the comfort of Aubrey's scent lull her into a light doze that was easily broken when she heard the clink of dishes coming up the stairs. She moved her head just enough to look toward her doorway and grinned in absolute delight when Aubrey walked in carrying two oversized bowls. Naked. The very clear image she had of Naked Aubrey preparing food in her kitchen amused and endeared Chloe to no end, as well as stirred the still burning fire in her veins.

"Aw, boo," Aubrey pouted as she moved to one of the bedside tables and set down the bowls. Chloe saw they were full of cereal and cut up bananas. "I was hoping to wake you with kisses."

Chloe immediately shut her eyes and pretended to quietly snore.

She heard Aubrey's soft chuckle and felt her weight as she got onto the bed and crawled across to Chloe. "You are so adorable I could eat you up." She settled next to her and gently traced the smile that Chloe couldn't help but give. "But I guess I should save that for dessert."

Chloe's smile widened and her snore became a purr. "That's something to wake up for."

"Mm," Aubrey agreed as she kissed her. "But I thought I should feed you before your stomach gets angry." She kissed Chloe's still closed eyes. "I didn't want to go full breakfast, which I'd originally considered but lunch is still too far away to get by with just a protein bar."

"You take such good care of me." Chloe finally opened her eyes again, finding Aubrey lying on her side, green eyes clear and so close she could see the flecks in them. "You always have."

"While we both know that's not _exactly_ true," Aubrey touched Chloe's lips before she could open them to argue, "I like to think I've done far more good than not."

"Even in the middle of your senior year you never stopped taking care of me." Chloe spoke against her finger. She wouldn't mention the two weeks after Regionals directly; she hadn't done a very good job of taking care of Aubrey then either. "And I am a sucker for breakfast in bed."

"So Beca tells me," Aubrey kissed her one last time before sitting up and scooting over to the table. "C'mon, you gotta sit up because as much as I love you, I'm not spoon feeding you while you lay there."

"Ew, no." Chloe sat up and haphazardly pulled their earlier pillows back to the head of the bed so they could sit up. "That'd dribble down my face, into my hair – we'd have to change the sheets and that's a three person job."

"How did you and Beca manage?" Aubrey waited until Chloe had gotten comfortable and handed her a bowl.

"With much cursing. The number of times I tried to convince her that Stacie wouldn't make fun of her _too_ much if we asked for a hand once in a while…" Chloe shook her head as Aubrey settled under the covers beside her. "It was definitely an ordeal."

"Stacie would've helped and then never let her live it down." Aubrey took a bite and chewed thoughtfully before swallowing. "Might've moved things along faster though, all the exposure to the Expanse."

"Or slowed it down," Chloe pursed her lips. "As you pointed out though, no use in dwelling."

"Touché."

They ate in silence for a few minutes and Chloe had to admit that her stomach had been about to throw a full tantrum if she'd gone much longer without food that morning. Once done, Chloe scooted lower; why sit upright when one could lay back down and truly embrace the concept of lounging in bed all morning? Aubrey rolled to the side to set both their bowls on the bedside table closest to her and then rolled back to burrow down into Chloe's arms.

"Thanks, love." Chloe kissed the top of her head. "That was exactly what I needed."

"I know." She tilted her head enough that Chloe could see her grin then nuzzled into her shoulder. "I was hungry too."

"Any word from the girls?" Chloe rubbed her cheek against soft blond locks. "Getting my phone felt like too much trouble."

"Yeah. Stacie said she'd text when she had an hour left and Beca replied that if Stacie hadn't texted before her meeting was done she'd just come home." Aubrey traced idle designs on Chloe's hip.

"Mm," Chloe's fingers ran down Aubrey's spine. "However shall we spend our time?"

"By having that other talk," Aubrey sighed. "I can practically feel it churning in the back of your mind."

Chloe frowned. "I wasn't even thinking of her!" Though now that she was she could feel the banked anger stir and her frown deepened. "Well, I _wasn't_."

"Okay, maybe I just want to get it over with." Aubrey shifted restlessly. "Is that wrong? Am I ruining the morning?"

"You could never," Chloe reassured her, working to keep things light. "Unless you denied me an orgasm – though I suppose in the right circumstances I might forgive you."

"If I _deny_ you an orgasm," Aubrey said archly, "then you clearly would have done something to deserve it." She trailed the nail of her index finger down Chloe's throat._ "Delaying_ one is a different matter entirely and definitely at my discretion."

Chloe felt a sliver of desire skate through her as the electricity of Aubrey's natural confidence-slash-dominance filled the air around them. "Mm, good point." She hissed in a breath as her right nipple was suddenly enveloped in wet heat as Aubrey lowered her mouth to it. Her fingers wound into Aubrey's hair as she teased Chloe with the tip of her tongue for several long seconds before pulling back. "You're totally going to do that now, aren't you?"

"Only for a while." Aubrey said, shifting to lay on her right side and Chloe mirrored her. "I still want you too badly to deny us both for long." She smiled but it was quick to fade. "But I also want to get her out of our lives once and for all."

"Yeah, well." Chloe felt her lip curl. "I'm now hoping she actually shows up to a reunion so we can all kick her ass." Anger wasn't normally something she felt; she was mostly a live and let live kind of person. While living with their prior group had been trying, she'd rarely felt actual _anger_ – unless it was on Aubrey's behalf. But that had been mostly irritation at the constant mockery than the wrath she'd felt the instant she found out Alice had tried to kiss her best friend.

"Why are you so angry?" Aubrey asked softly. "Because I didn't tell you?" Chloe heard the underlying tentative worry in it; that she had hurt Chloe by not telling her sooner. Self-recrimination still came too easily to Aubrey as a first instinct and all three of them had made it their mission to try and break her of the habit.

"No." She ran her hand through Aubrey's hair before cupping her cheek. "I'm not mad at you, Aubrey." Chloe said it carefully when what she really wanted to do was push over and claim Aubrey's mouth and wipe any memory of Alice away forever. "I'm fucking furious because that bitch tried to **kiss** you. Like she had the fucking _right_ to even have the **thought** much less to follow through on it." Rage washed through her in waves, bringing an image of the act to the front before she could stop it. "I'd have fucking decked her had you told me. Would have been worth it." She ground her teeth together in frustration that she hadn't been there. It didn't matter that she didn't know the circumstances; it only mattered that Aubrey had been alone.

"Oh."

Chloe forced the rage down a notch at the uncertainty in that one word. It was so like Aubrey to think she wasn't deserving of that kind of anger on her behalf. Chloe may not have known Aubrey all her life, but she'd have bet some serious money that only part of her self-doubt was due to her issues with her father being absent due to work – she'd met General Posen and it was clear he was proud of Aubrey and always had been – and the majority of it had been due to Alice and her constant cutting remarks. Chloe hadn't been left out of the verbal abuse, but something about Aubrey seemed to draw Alice's ire like a magnet. Privately Chloe thought it was because Aubrey threatened her in some way – perhaps Aubrey's natural confidence and the leadership potential that Chloe had always known she had – and Alice felt she had to crush her to maintain her role as Captain.

Chloe tenderly ran her fingers along Aubrey's jaw. "Even if I didn't know I loved you then… I'd have fought for what was mine. And you belonged to me – not her – even if I didn't understand it was far more than friendship I felt for you." She cupped Aubrey's cheek again and scooted closer. "Probably would've gotten kicked out of school though – **definitely** out of the Bellas. She seems like the type to cry bitch and press charges or sue me."

"Then I'm doubly glad I didn't tell you." Aubrey said carefully though there was more amusement than anything. "Then I couldn't tease Beca about being the only Bella who went to jail. Plus," she tilted Chloe's chin up. "We just had a whole conversation about how I would change nothing. If you'd gotten kicked out, that would have changed _everything_."

"I hate it when you make sense." Chloe huffed, still unwilling to let go of her anger. "But she better watch out because it's not just Beca who's gunning for her now." Maybe she could convince Beca and Stacie to draw straws before each reunion to see who got the honor that year.

Aubrey laughed, her hand sliding along Chloe's neck until she cupped the back of it. "You'd never ruin her fun."

"Stacie would." Chloe muttered. She and Stacie had been content to let Beca be the voice of their anger but ever since Aubrey had told them what had happened they'd both become active participants. "Can you… I mean, you don't have to. But I want to know what happened, if you're willing to talk about it." She knew it was poisoning Aubrey, at least a little, from the inside and Chloe just wanted to draw it out so she could heal. Alice had taken too much from her while she was around and Chloe would do everything in her power to finally stop it from happening all these years later.

"It wasn't a big deal…" Aubrey started then trailed off when Chloe put a finger against her lips.

"Love, if it wasn't a big deal you'd have already just said it." Chloe felt her heart ache at the thought that, even now, Aubrey was downplaying it either because she didn't want anyone to make a fuss because she didn't think she was worth it or she was trying to keep Chloe and the others from going to jail for murder. The more Aubrey said it was nothing, the worse Chloe knew it actually was.

Aubrey sighed as she took Chloe's hand and pressed the back of it against her heart. "Okay. But you have to promise me that you won't… I don't know. Jump out of bed and fly wherever she is to kick her ass." She chuckled weakly but it faded quickly.

"I promise, Bree." Chloe squeezed Aubrey's hand. She almost made a joke that she'd wait until the others were with her to do it but thought that may hit too close to the truth. "I won't go anywhere." Unable to resist her heart's urging, she leaned forward and kissed her. "I'll always be here for you."

She settled down and after one last searching look that Chloe sensed was to give her strength, Aubrey closed her eyes and began to tell her what had happened all those years ago.

It wasn't a long story by any means, but the more Aubrey revealed the more Chloe's rage settled into a white hot fury that felt like it was suffocating her as it roared helplessly inside her without an outlet. She forced herself to remain still when all she wanted to do was pace and scream. Or, and this urge was far greater, get dressed and do exactly what Aubrey had not so jokingly requested she not do. Because this could not fucking stand and no force on Earth would stop Chloe from finding a way to make Alice pay for what she put Aubrey through.

It was probably a good thing she hadn't known what had happened when they all lived together – if she had there would've been no question that she'd have gone to jail because she would have taken Alice apart and scattered the pieces. She wasn't entirely sure that wasn't still on the table either.

It wasn't even the things Alice had said about her personally, not that Chloe was thrilled with it. But that bitch had tried something she never should have and, when Aubrey had **dared** to reject her, Alice had said things to intentionally break Aubrey's spirit; while on the surface Aubrey pretended not to care, Chloe knew the soft heart that lay under the armor. And to imply that Chloe would ever leave Aubrey behind, for any reason, was the worst sin of all. She knew that had to be the core of Aubrey's earlier musings on the variations of ways Chloe might have left her. That _anyone_ she loved would leave her. Because she wasn't worthy of it.

It was the root of her pushing Stacie away for all those years. Chloe knew without having to ask that part of keeping Stacie at arms-length was due to never wanting to potentially taking advantage of someone in her charge. A vow that was further bolstered upon finding out Stacie was younger than the rest of them. Thankfully it was also one that true love had overcome in time; especially when Stacie had been more mature than most people years older than her. The nightmare of that night had to be the beginning of the fear that had kept her from taking a chance. That kept her alone when all she deserved was love. And it broke Chloe's heart.

What was even worse was she knew that sick little seed of doubt was _still fucking __**there**_ and Chloe vowed to do everything humanly possible to remove it once and for all.

She kept telling herself to keep her breathing even, to not tighten her grip on Aubrey's hand because then Aubrey would stop talking and she'd been living under the weight of this for long enough. It had to come all the way out and then Chloe would have to convince her to tell the others. She'd respect Aubrey's wishes if she really put her foot down, but she knew they were as worried she was and they had all vowed to not keep secrets from each other when they'd started this new joined life.

A small part of her couldn't wait until they saw the former Captain again; the odds were good the poor excuse for a human wasn't going to make it out unscathed and Chloe wanted to be the one to do it.

The rest of her wanted to make Aubrey feel, once and for all, that she was not just _worthy_ of love, but also desired and needed.

Aubrey was **theirs** and Chloe would never let her believe otherwise again.

~A~

_March, 2011_

_Aubrey closed the door of the Bella house behind her, immediately noticing how dark and quiet it was. She still wasn__'t used to it after two years of constant chaos of everyone under one roof._

_On one hand, she appreciated the silence, able to focus more on her own work and not having to fight as many girls for the bathroom was definitely preferable._

_But other times, like now, it seemed cold and empty and nothing like the sisterhood she__'d envisioned before setting foot on campus. It was getting easier as the year went by and she figured by the time it was just her and Chloe in their senior year it'd be perfect. Mostly because they wouldn't have to worry about running into Alice and her cronies and having them suddenly go silent when she entered a room. Or laughing when she left._

_She sighed and hung her keys on the hook by the door, resolving to push away any thoughts of her supposed Captain and make herself some dinner; Chloe was out late with a study date and told Aubrey to not wait for her. Setting her bag just inside the living room, she made her way to the kitchen, wondering if there was any pasta sauce left. She preferred making her own from scratch but that was more when she was cooking for the group. It was harder to make a portion for one than it was for twelve so she had taste tested until she found a jar brand she liked._

_As she was alone she didn__'t bother turning on the light, preferring to work with just the light over the sink since she just had to boil water and add pasta. Humming under her breath as she waited for the noodles to finish, she got out a small bowl and poured some of the sauce into it. Deciding she wanted to give the jarred sauce some kick, she dug into the cupboard and rummaged through their very sparse spice rack, finding a couple that suit her mood and sprinkled them into the bowl. Stirring it thoroughly she popped it into the microwave long enough to take the chill out of it but not to overcook it. _

_Once the noodles were done and drained she mixed them into the bowl, taking the time to quickly wash the pot she__'d cooked them in. She turned to get a glass from the cupboard and screamed when she saw a figure standing in the open entry to the living room._

"_Calm down, Aubrey," a sneering voice said as Aubrey jumped back a few feet._

"_Alice!" Aubrey leaned against the counter, one hand over her heart to try and keep it in place. "You startled me. I didn't think anyone was home since all the lights were off."_

"_I was in my room," Alice shrugged and took a step forward. "Where's Peter Pan to your shadow?"_

"_What?" Aubrey frowned. "Who?"_

_Alice sighed and walked into the light as she stepped into the kitchen. __"Chloe. Seems like you're __always together.__" There was a snide undercurrent that set Aubrey's teeth on edge._

"_Oh." Aubrey tried to find the trap as she continued her earlier thought and got a glass from the cabinet. "She's out studying tonight." She turned and walked past Alice to the fridge. "Not sure when she'll be home." She tried not to wrinkle her nose at the smell of cheap whiskey that hung around Alice and started to fill the kitchen. _

"_Why does that not surprise me," Alice said with a low, unpleasant chuckle. _

_Aubrey tried to ignore her as she filled her glass and put the milk back. She carried it to set next to her bowl, only then realizing she forgot a fork. She turned to the drawer and stopped short when she realized Alice was standing right next to her._

"_Oh," Aubrey said again, reflexively. "Sorry." She tried to step past but Alice didn't move. In fact her hand reached out to rest on the counter, blocking Aubrey's reach for the drawer. "Um, I just need…" She swallowed, stress tightening her back muscles when Alice stepped closer to her. _

_She was completely unprepared for Alice to press forward, push her up against the counter, and try to kiss her._

_If the fact that Aubrey would rather run naked through the administration building at peak hours than kiss Alice hadn__'t been enough to make her recoil, the gut churning unholy mixture of whiskey and something that reminded Aubrey of eggs on Alice's breath was more than enough for her to jerk her head out of the way._

"_Alice!" Aubrey bent her body as far back over the counter as she could; the pressure against her spine was far better than Alice pressed against her. "What are you doing?!"_

"_What does it look like I'm doing?" Alice smirked at her with a slight swivel of her hips. "I know you know what kissing is and I know you don't give a shit that I'm a woman. Not with the way you attacked Chloe when you had the excuse to do it." _

_She leaned forward again and Aubrey pushed her back instinctively, trying to break free but Alice had grabbed her left arm and held her in place. They stared at each other, Alice glaring and Aubrey trying desperately to force herself to wake up because this had to be a fucked up nightmare brought on by too much Chinese the night before. Any minute Chloe would nudge her awake and tell her it was time to get ready for class… except the grip on her arm was all too real and no one was coming to save her._

_With a seldom used strength born from hours of running the obstacle course against her brothers, Aubrey finally pried Alice's hand away and jerked herself sideways, sending her flying out of her reach. Aubrey caught herself on the heavy wooden table behind her. _

"_Should've known you couldn't handle it, I don't even know why I bothered. You're not worth the effort of doing you the favor." Alice hadn't moved from the counter but her sneer deepened. "What's the matter? You holding out hope for Beale, Posen? After that whole 'awakening' you had during the party?"_

"_What?" Aubrey blinked, trying vainly to recover from the unpleasant shock of the unexpected advance. "What are you talking about?"_

"_I see the way you look at her when you think no one is watching." Alice's face took on a mocking, sad expression. "She's __**never**__ going to look at you the same way – you're far too frigid and uptight for someone like __**her**__.__" _

_Aubrey frowned, distracted from her own misery by the inflection. __"What is that supposed to mean?"_

"_I'm sure I don't need to tell you how many people she '__goes out with__'." Alice over exaggerated her air quotes. _

"_Chloe's not a… a…" Aubrey sputtered, shocked by the notion. It wasn't like Chloe had someone new every week – she had her flings but she'd also had serious relationships over the years. Chloe wasn't out making conquests everywhere she could, unlike the woman insulting her._

"_You can't even say __slut can you?__" Alice shook her head. "I don't even know why I bothered. You're obviously too fucking repressed. If it wasn't for the fact that we need even your voice, I'd have kicked you out years ago." With a final dismissive raking of her eyes that made Aubrey's skin crawl she turned on her heel and, Aubrey was relieved to see, left the house without a backward glance._

_Aubrey stayed where she was for long moments, trying to process what had happened in the last few minutes and wondering why it felt so much longer than that. She was no longer hungry, but she knew she should eat – that Chloe would want her to eat – so on autopilot she retrieved a fork and picked up her bowl and glass. Stopping in the living room she set down her glass long enough to swing her bag over her shoulders before continuing her way to her room._

_She set her food down on the small table she and Chloe shared between them, put her bag on her bed and as she took off her jacket, she knew she was going to throw up. Racing down the hall she barely made it in time before the spasms took over her body, leaving her weak and shaking once they released her._

_Mechanically she flushed one final time before brushing her teeth and going back to her room, exhaustion making her movements slow. All she wanted to do was go to sleep but instead forced herself to eat the food she just didn't want any more while reading one of her assigned chapters. Rather, her eyes moved over the page but absorbed absolutely none of it as her thoughts were a boiling mass of revulsion and anger on Chloe's behalf. Chloe was the nicest human Aubrey had ever met and it enraged her to hear anyone badmouth her best friend much a hypocrisy filled whore like Alice._

_When she was done eating, instead of taking the dishes to wash like she normally would, she left them on the table and got ready to take a shower. As she scrubbed herself under water far hotter than her norm, she was very studiously working to bury the entire encounter under several layers of concrete. Her first instinct had been to text Chloe, ask her to come home right away but she'd changed her mind almost immediately. Chloe would confront Alice, quite likely say some things that would end up getting her kicked off the Bellas and out of the house. Leaving Aubrey alone in the vipers nest. Unless she left in solidarity and quitting was __**not**__ part of the Posen DNA._

_The ICCA's were in just over a month._

_Alice and the rest of them would be gone a few months after that with graduation._

_Surely she could just avoid Alice in private and put on the smiling public face she'd perfected during her mother's endless charity functions when they were amongst others._

_Aubrey had put up with two and a half years of Alice's bullshit; a few more months – even with this new facet of nightmare fuel – wouldn't break her._

_She wouldn't let it._

Aubrey finally ran out of words and lay quietly, waiting.

The entire time she'd talked she had felt Chloe's anger grow, felt the tension in her body even though Chloe's hand was still gentle around hers.

She had only thought of that night a handful of times since it had happened, most of them in the week that followed and then nothing until this past July. It still made her feel uncomfortable, almost slimy, and she wanted a shower.

"I love you, Aubrey."

Aubrey opened her eyes at that and met Chloe's. They, and the words, were filled with such a dizzying array of icy rage, love and sadness that it took her breath away.

"I have **always** loved you, even if I didn't know the depth of it. And I **never** would have left you. Especially if you'd realized how you felt and told me." Chloe freed her hand and pressed it to Aubrey's cheek. "I wish I would have been home for you that night. I'm so sorry I wasn't and you've had to deal with that alone."

"You didn't know," Aubrey said softly. "And I just wanted to forget it."

"She _assaulted_ you, Bree." It was a growl as the anger Chloe was feeling finally made itself known. "As much as any guy who tried the same; it's no different just because she was a woman. Someone you knew even if she wasn't someone you trusted. Someone you should have been safe with while in your own fucking home. You had given no prior indications that her attentions would be welcome. And when you said no – when you **dared** to fucking stand up against her – she mocked you and made you feel like it was _your_ fault it had even happened." Chloe took a deep breath, closing her eyes and Aubrey was shocked when tears slipped down Chloe's cheeks. "And I wasn't home for you." The self-recrimination tore at Aubrey's heart.

"Hey," Aubrey moved across the last inch that separated them. She cupped Chloe's cheeks and tried to brush away the tears with her thumbs. "No. This isn't on you, Chlo. You couldn't have known. I spent that whole night boxing it up and burying it. I'd gotten very good at hiding things from others, and myself." She leaned forward and kissed Chloe when the tears continued to fall. "Please don't blame yourself for not knowing."

"If you stop thinking you're unworthy of love." Chloe opened watery blue eyes that easily held Aubrey still. "I've always wondered where that came from, why you think you don't deserve happiness." Her brows drew together in pain. "It's always killed me that I couldn't make you see what I do – what we all do. And now I know why. Because _she_ made you feel that way." Her eyes hardened. "She was so fucking threatened by you that she made it her mission to try and cut you down, to keep you small so you didn't overshadow her."

"I…" She broke off, not really sure what she had intended to say. She had been about to protest out of habit but having Chloe look at her so intently from inches away stopped her.

Made her think.

Aubrey had been raised with love and praise that had never been falsely given. Her father, though gone a lot, had never given her any indication that he wasn't proud of her. She had been encouraged to strive for more, to **be** more, by her entire family because they knew she could be. She had been driven her whole life but there had always been confidence behind it that she could do it. Had proven she could do it when she'd first run that obstacle course made for her brothers. But she had never doubted really herself until Barden. That had never been part of the Posen genetic makeup.

She may have come to college insecure in her thoughts on girls but she'd been willing to find out thanks to the support of her brother and, later, Chloe. Secure enough that she'd gone on dates with women though she never felt a spark with them. Something she now realized was likely due to her latent feelings for Chloe.

But she had never felt like maybe she wasn't good enough for _anyone_ until that night in the kitchen.

At the time it had seemed like the same crap Alice had always said when she'd gone longer than five minutes without insulting her. Something Aubrey had grown used to. Had begun to believe.

That she was useless.

That Alice kept her out of necessity, not because Aubrey made them better.

That she was worth less than nothing.

That everyone she ever loved would leave her so why bother letting anyone in.

That last stuck with her, reminded her of one more thing she and Beca had in common and despite everything made her smile sadly. They had been so broken it was almost a miracle they both hadn't ended up alone. Soft lips pressed against the corner of her mouth and she knew the miracle was actually the woman in her arms.

Chloe had always believed in her. Never left her side, not even during that terrible two weeks her senior year.

Chloe hadn't let Beca push her away out of fear of love and the two of them had shown Aubrey that love _was_ possible.

It was Chloe, with Beca's help, who had kept reminding her that all she had to do was reach out and Stacie would take her hand because they'd already given each other their hearts.

Chloe was right. The damage Alice had done ran deeper than Aubrey had ever realized. It sickened her that she'd given someone that vile that much power over her own thoughts. Over her life. How she'd let it influence how she saw herself despite so many other things – like her family and friends – pointing to the contrary.

Hadn't Alice given Aubrey a solo for the ICCA's? It should have shown her that she was needed, that Alice clearly thought she would help them win. Instead she'd just been so _pleased_ at being chosen, like she'd been blessed by the gods, that she hadn't looked past it to the reason why.

Something profound shifted in her. Something she knew would take time to sift through all the spaces inside her before they settled and let her really look at them.

"You love me," Aubrey surprised herself by saying. "All of you."

"With everything we are," Chloe said softly. "Can you doubt that, even now?"

"No," Aubrey reassured her. "I just wanted to say it out loud, I guess." She hesitated. "After remembering that night, I guess I just wanted to remind myself of my life now. And how very lucky I am that I got you as my roommate." She kissed Chloe again, tasting the salt of tears that had thankfully stopped falling. "I love you, Chlo."

Aubrey felt herself pressed gently back to the mattress and went willingly. Chloe followed her down, deepening the kiss as she shifted to cover Aubrey's right side. Aubrey felt herself relax, the tension that had filled her since she'd started talking finally loosening its hold. It faded faster as Chloe's hand roamed freely over her body, caressing lightly as if to sooth not arouse. Across her cheek, down to her shoulder. Down her side to rest at her hip. All the while kissing Aubrey with a tenderness that made her feel more love than she thought could be contained in even four bodies. She returned the caress, losing herself in touch and kiss until finally, reluctantly, she pulled away to take a deeper breath.

"You okay?" Chloe rested her weight on her left arm. "Am I crushing you?"

"Far from it," Aubrey said, stretching to roll her body against Chloe's. "I was just thinking that I would see if you'd like to shower with me."

Chloe's smile was quick and free and Aubrey was glad to see it held only a little of the weight they had both been feeling earlier. "**That** is a question you never have to ask. The answer will _always_ be yes."

"Is it just 'cause it means I'll still be naked?" Aubrey teased, feeling lighter than she had in a very long time.

Chloe leaned down to whisper. "_And_ wet." She pulled Aubrey's earlobe between her lips and Aubrey shivered under her.

"Oh, I don't need the shower for that." Aubrey should have realized what was going to happen next but when Chloe's hand slid from her hip between her legs it took her by surprise. "_Fuck_!"

Chloe gave a low chuckle. "Trust me; that is still the plan, love." She dropped her head to Aubrey's shoulder. "You feel so good." Her fingers slid through Aubrey's center and even Aubrey was shocked at how wet she was. "I love being able to touch you this way."

As sharp teeth nipped along her collarbone, Aubrey whimpered. "I love it when you touch me in any way." Her hands gripped the sheets beneath them as her body surged upward.

"I thought you wanted to shower," Chloe purred even as the tips of her fingers circled Aubrey teasingly.

"I just want you," Aubrey breathed out. "I just need you."

"_Bree_," Chloe whispered reverently, lifting her head and kissing her deeply as she slipped inside.

Aubrey's right hand came up between them, gripping the back of Chloe's shoulder, feeling the flex of her muscles as she moved, driving deep before withdrawing almost completely. Every third stroke she'd press her palm to Aubrey's clit until finally leaving it there, letting Aubrey set the pace as she ground her hips upward, desperately seeking friction and already on the edge. It was way too quick but Aubrey couldn't have stopped if she'd wanted to. She didn't. She wanted Chloe with the same desperation she had that first time in the shower.

Except this time she didn't want to take, she wanted to be taken.

Chloe pressed into her rhythmically, her palm moving in small circles as Aubrey stiffened under her. Whispered sweet nothings against her parted lips until, muscle by muscle, Aubrey's body relaxed once more. Then she cuddled into Aubrey's side until her breath stopped rasping in her lungs.

"You ready to shower?" Chloe bit her lip, grinning.

Aubrey laughed. "Sure, once I can walk. Should I be embarrassed at how fast that was?" She wasn't, not at all. They all had that effect on her and she loved every minute of it.

"You know better." Chloe kissed her eyebrow as she pulled her hand from between Aubrey's legs with a final curl that made her twitch in reaction. "We only give Beca a bad time about that." She smiled when Aubrey gave a breathy laugh. "I'll go get the water warming if you want to stay here."

"No," Aubrey stretched under her. "I'll go with you." Chloe kissed her once more before rolling to slide out of bed with Aubrey following behind. She wouldn't classify what she was feeling as 'vulnerable' but she could admit to herself that she wanted to stay close to Chloe.

It had started when Chloe had come up with the idea of recreating her midnight… indiscretions. The complete lack of judgment – not that she had really worried about it considering their current relationship – had been more freeing than she'd thought it would be. She had always felt a little guilty whenever she thought of it but now it was colored with the knowledge that, even then, Chloe wouldn't have minded. And, if she weren't mistaken, probably would have been more open to it than her younger self had thought. It had woven their friendship even tighter, above and beyond their relationship though she wasn't really sure how either was possible.

Telling Chloe about Alice had been more difficult than she'd anticipated. While she knew that Chloe would be mad, she hadn't realized that Chloe would blame herself or feel so heartbroken for not being home until late that night. But then she had never put it in the terms Chloe had tonight. It had just been a thing that had happened to her and one she worked hard to forget. She had never thought about how she would have reacted if it had been a guy who had tried to kiss her. Trapped her that way, however briefly. And now that she was it was giving her some retroactive distress.

Alright. Maybe she was feeling a little vulnerable.

As Chloe started the shower, Aubrey got out several fluffy bath towels and set them on the counter. When she turned around, Chloe was watching her with a soft smile. "What?"

"You're beautiful." Aubrey felt herself flush in pleasure, knew it was obvious by the way Chloe's smile deepened. "Inside and out, love."

Instead of answering right away, Aubrey wrapped her arms around Chloe and held her close. "When the three of you tell me that… I believe it." She had always known she was pretty, which sounded conceited even in her own head, but she came from good genes and knew she had just lucked out. She thought her brothers were devastatingly handsome and had always been told the three of them shared many similar features. But Aubrey had never really thought of herself as _beautiful_ before Stacie. Yes, Chloe had said it in college, but without this extra layer between them it hadn't resonated as deeply as it did now even if Chloe had meant it in the same way. Aubrey just hadn't been able to hear it.

Part of it was the relationships she'd had in her past, the young men who were only interested in her as they tried to find a way into her family's influence. And now she realized another part was the way Alice had constantly made her feel less.

Chloe, Stacie and Beca were always telling her she was **more**.

Maybe it was time to let herself believe them.

"You know," Chloe started then stopped abruptly.

Aubrey pulled back just enough to look at her and teased, "Not unless you tell me." Her brow furrowed as she noticed the hesitant look on Chloe's face. "You know you can say anything to me."

Chloe chewed on her lower lip for a second though she nodded. "You know… before… when I said you were… _mine_…" She hesitated and Aubrey only smiled at her. "I didn't mean for it to sound… all…." She scrunched her nose up as she tried to find the right way to say what she was thinking.

Aubrey pressed their lips together just long enough to stop her words. "I liked it." Boy had she. Even in the midst of telling the horrible story of that night, part of her was thrilled all over again at the possessive anger on her behalf.

It was Chloe's turn to frown. "You did?"

"Oh yeah. It was kinda hot." Aubrey gave her a slow smile when Chloe's mouth dropped open for several seconds before snapping shut again. "It's true. I know it wasn't like '_you're my property_'." The corner of Chloe's mouth twitched up and Aubrey kissed it. "I **did** belong to you then – and you to me. Even when you and Beca started dating, you were still mine even as you became hers." She had never had the worry that she and Chloe would lose touch once she and Beca had finally started dating and Chloe had stayed at Barden. They were bound too tightly to not text daily, talk weekly and Skype every weekend. Aubrey chuckled. "Hell, even though I probably would have denied it with my dying breath if anyone had thought to ask, Beca was mine by the middle of her sophomore year."

"She was?" Surprised, Chloe stepped back to look Aubrey more fully in the eye. "Why?"

"She took care of you." Aubrey lifted one shoulder. "She took care of you like I would have." She thought for a moment. "She cared about the Bellas too, which helped once I could see it, but it wasn't as important as the way she was with you. I accepted the inevitable." She winced when Chloe poked her in the side. "Alright, plus I really did like her once I stopped thinking of her as the enemy." She smiled as memories floated through her head. "Even at the start we always got along when we were alone in the kitchen at the house. I should've known then."

"Probably," Chloe said with a grin. "By the end of that year I think you were hers too." She ran her fingers along Aubrey's upper arm. "I know I said this the day we all confessed how long we'd been in love and clueless, but I was a teeny bit worried you guys would clash a little whenever you would come visit us. It took a while to let that go."

"Me too," Aubrey said with a laugh. "But since she hadn't done anything stupid on stage and hadn't broken your heart, there was no need for the claws." She sighed. "And despite my best efforts…"

"You and Stacie had claimed each other the night you were together, even though you both were **deep** in self-denial about it." Chloe finished for her. "For the next three years."

"Well, she was in denial and I was in full retreat," Aubrey corrected gently. "Only time I've really run from something in my life."

"You stopped when it was the right time," Chloe said easily, brushing a strand of Aubrey's hair behind her ear. "That's all that matters now."

Aubrey steered them back to what Chloe had said earlier. "Never apologize for thinking of me as yours. I **am** and having you claim that… claim _**me**_…" She bit her lip as a shiver ran down her back. "It's intoxicating, love."

Chloe smiled at her crookedly, looking more like Beca than anything. "I definitely enjoy it when the tables are turned."

"Then why did you think you had to apologize?" Aubrey laughed. "You should know by now that we're all of the same mind on a lot of things."

"That's the kind of thing you want to make sure of, not assume." Chloe said lightly and kissed her cheek. "C'mon, before the super heater is empty." She turned and opened the shower door and steam billowed out into the room. Aubrey stepped past her and into the spray, letting the water push her hair back from her face. Chloe leaned into her from behind, reaching past to pick up a bottle of shampoo from one the shelves running down the corner of the shower.

Having one of her three wash her hair had become one of Aubrey's favorite moments. It was always soothing, always loving and was almost meditative in the way it could center her if she was having an off day. Today she soaked the attention up like a sponge, a half smile of dreamy contentment on her lips as she let Chloe turn her to rinse her hair and then back around again to add conditioner.

"Soap?" Chloe ran her hands through Aubrey's hair one last time, fingers massaging lightly.

Aubrey half turned and picked up a bottle of eucalyptus body wash and handed it to Chloe. "This one today, I think."

"Good choice." Chloe rubbed their noses together. "I like the way this smells on you. Trade me places?"

Willingly Aubrey let Chloe turn her and guide her out of the spray. Once Chloe had lathered up her hands, she let them roam over Aubrey's body in a tender caress as she washed every curve, every dip from shoulder to rear. Aubrey had let her eyes close until she was turned so Chloe could wash her front, getting more soap as needed. Then she watched as Chloe's gaze followed her fingers, somehow both intent and absent as they swirled over Aubrey's skin. When they reached her breasts, Chloe looked slyly up at her as clever fingers teased her nipples and Aubrey shivered.

"We're in a steaming hot shower – don't tell me you're cold." Chloe tugged as best she could with soapy hands, causing Aubrey's eyes to roll back in her head.

"Yeah, no." She focused back on Chloe's face. "I think it's the person sharing the steamy hot shower with me." Aubrey chuckled softly. "And how much I love her."

Instead of answering, Chloe kissed her while her hands fully cupped Aubrey's breasts, thumbs running over taut peaks before resuming her slow path down Aubrey's body. It felt like heaven as she gently massaged Aubrey's legs and she trembled when, standing, Chloe slipped her hand between them.

"Just being thorough," Chloe said innocently.

"Except the soap washed off your hands when you reached my shins." Aubrey moaned as she was filled once more, her hands curving around Chloe's upper arms.

Chloe nibbled along her jaw. "Oops." She slowly withdrew despite Aubrey's whimper. "My mistake. Let me fix that." She lathered her hands a final time before sliding one through Aubrey's folds. Each stroke built her anticipation higher, made her fingers tighten and then Chloe was backing away, grinning as she tugged Aubrey under the spray.

"Tease." Aubrey managed to say before Chloe's mouth was on hers as the water poured over them. Her tongue swept along Aubrey's; strong and yet simultaneously soft as her fingers ran through Aubrey's hair. Even as the back of her mind reflected on the strange path her life had taken to get here, she lost herself in Chloe's lips. Her touch. Her love.

The first time in her life Aubrey had ever felt truly loved, without hesitation, had been after Worlds, when she and Stacie had been at the Lodge. They had talked for two long nights before she had given in to her need to feel Stacie's skin against hers without the barrier of clothing. Once the last of her, admittedly irrational, fears had fallen, she had given _everything_ to Stacie. It had been enough. _Was_ enough. Having Chloe and Beca in their life only made them better, made them more, as they did the same for the other couple. They gave to each other without hesitation and the four of them together were… complete.

They often discussed how natural it felt and how strange that fact _should_ be. There had never been any worry, any hesitation or a single drop of jealousy. It had always been like that between them though, she supposed. Even in college Stacie had outrageously flirted with both Beca and Chloe to the point where Aubrey wouldn't have been surprised if the three of them had gotten drunk one night and ended up in bed together as more than cuddle buddies. Especially since Stacie and Chloe had often conspired together to make Beca flustered and gutter bound. But neither Beca nor Chloe had worried as they knew Stacie would never try and come between them… Her mind slipped into a side tangent about the number of times Stacie had 'come' between them in the last three months and her whole body twitched.

The teasing had continued through their move and it hadn't taken long for Aubrey to join in, though at a much lower level than the others. She was _never_ worried that she wasn't enough for Stacie because every second they were together Stacie made sure Aubrey knew she was. So when Chloe or Beca had said leading and provocative things, Aubrey only smiled to see the friendship between them and felt blessed to be part of it. Then they had become part of each other and it was as natural as breathing.

It wasn't like she was _entirely_ above jealousy. There had certainly been interested parties when they had all gone out to clubs on the weekends. The first dozen or so times it had happened, Aubrey had saw green, instantly moving to wherever Stacie was and, with only a look, warned away those who had dared approach what was hers, to continue the thread of her earlier conversation with Chloe. It wasn't that she was worried about their relationship – she had committed body and soul to Stacie that night at Worlds and believed in her and their love no matter what. It was the fact that anyone else felt they were worthy of Stacie and they definitely were not.

It had taken time for her to remain where she was, at table or bar or out dancing with one of the other girls, when she would see people approach Stacie and ask her to dance. The possessiveness was still there, but she was able to keep it in check, knowing these people didn't have a chance and Stacie would be going home with her at the end of the night. However, once Aubrey stopped frightening people away, Chloe or Beca would slink their way over to Stacie and wrap around her until the erstwhile suitors got the hint and left. And still, Aubrey had never, ever, worried about their intentions any more than they had worried about hers if she saw someone trying to chat up Beca or Chloe and performed her own interferences.

Of course, now that their lives had joined together even further, the best nights were when the three of them draped all over the fourth when an outsider got too pushy. At first it had garnered them a few looks from Jessley when they were all out together, but since they easily adopted the same tactics with them – though with far less touching – the other couple didn't seem to suspect anything more than protective pack tactics.

Chloe pulled back from the kiss, her chest grazing against Aubrey's as it rose and fell with their quick and uneven breaths. "God you feel so fucking **good**. It's distracting." Her hands continued to greedily glide down Aubrey's arms, across her ribs, up and down her back as if she couldn't get enough.

Aubrey licked Chloe's jawline. "That's my line." She slid hands that had somehow found their way to Chloe's ass up along her spine. "And I could say the same about you." Aubrey stepped back, pulling Chloe with her. "My turn."

She took her time washing Chloe's hair, wanting to make her feel as good as she had Aubrey. Once rinsed and conditioned, she reached for Chloe's usual body wash, this one raspberry scented, but Chloe stopped her.

"No – I want to surround myself in you today," Chloe said as she stepped past Aubrey and out of the spray, her fingers tracing across Aubrey's stomach and tickling her belly button. "I assume that's alright?"

"That's something **you** never have to ask." Aubrey picked up the eucalyptus bottle and squeezed some into her palm. Chloe smiled over her shoulder as she turned her back to Aubrey. Returning it to the shelf Aubrey began to wash her in the same tender way Chloe had. Her fingers traced every muscle, every line. Her hands smoothed down Chloe's back, cupping soft curves before moving up and curving forward along Chloe's hips to run across her stomach. "I am yours."

Aubrey carefully lathered her hands again and, tugging Chloe until her back rest against Aubrey's chest, dedicated the same care to washing her front. Unable to resist the same teasing impulse, she cupped Chloe's breasts, loving their weight in her hands and wondered how she had lived so long without being able to do it. Remaining behind her, Aubrey ran her hands down and pressed into the dip where Chloe's hips met thigh. Chloe let out a soft moan and her hips canted forward ever so slightly.

Getting one last dollop of soap, Aubrey slid down Chloe's back, her hands running down the outside of strong thighs before running back up the inside. As she knelt, the water behind her had beat down over Chloe's back, rinsing the rounded swell of her ass and Aubrey tilted her head to nip lightly along one the curve of the nearest cheek as she stood once more.

With the last of the lather, and giving in to her desires, Aubrey ran her fingers against Chloe's center, letting out her own moan of appreciation when she felt just how wet Chloe had gotten. The slick feeling against her was definitely more than water, more than soap and she licked her lips in anticipation. "Talk about distracting." She let her fingers swirl, far more tease in her motions than anything to do with the actual intent to bathe her lover. "You, love, are _exquisite_." The last became a purr as Chloe pushed back into Aubrey's hips with a hungry groan. Aubrey let herself indulge them both for a few more seconds, firming her strokes from circling Chloe's clit to pressing directly against it before forcing herself to stop before she found herself unable to. Chloe let out a frustrated growl that only made Aubrey smirk.

Chloe turned to face her, eyes challenging but Aubrey merely pulled her into the spray to rinse her off. The kiss this time was sharper, hungrier and Aubrey's pulse quickened as Chloe's fingers tightened at the base of her neck, holding her in place. As need worked its way up her spine she urged Chloe back a few steps, following in lockstep to not break the demanding kisses that were trying to steal the air from her lungs.

Once Aubrey felt the spray mostly on her lower back, she turned them both to her right until Chloe's back hit the wall. Blindly Aubrey's right hand flailed around until it landed on the shower head and directed it lower and away from their side of the shower. Almost at the same time Chloe's hands pushed down on her shoulders and Aubrey broke the kiss, briefly pulling Chloe's bottom lip between her teeth.

Willingly letting herself be guided, Aubrey kissed and bit her way down Chloe's chest. She took first one nipple then the other into her mouth, paying each equal attention before giving in to the increased pressure on her shoulders and lowered herself to her knees with her hands on Chloe's hips to balance her.

It had been her intention to be in this exact position from the second they stepped into the shower, but somehow Chloe demanding it of her, unable to wait any longer, made what she was about to do more exhilarating. She tortured them both for another moment, her tongue darting into Chloe's belly button, smiling as the muscles under her lips jerked in reaction and Chloe gave a choked laugh before her fingers slid back into Aubrey's hair and tilted her head back. Aubrey looked up the length of Chloe's body and forgot how to breathe when she met Chloe's gaze.

Hunger didn't begin to describe the demanding and possessive expression in those lust darkened blue eyes. Aubrey felt herself clench in reaction, a full body muscle contraction that made her thankful that she was already on her knees because she was pretty sure her legs would have given out either in weakness or, far more likely, submission. As it was she sank back to sit on her heels, mouth suddenly dry from the sheer sensuality radiating from Chloe. Finally, drawn upright again by the silent demand as Chloe deliberately widened her stance, Aubrey ran her hands up and around Chloe's thighs to grip them from behind. Chloe's hands slid back into her hair, gentle but firm as they drew her forward in an unspoken command that Aubrey obeyed without hesitation.

Dropping her head she gave Chloe's center a strong deliberate lick, loving how her fingers tightened in Aubrey's hair as Chloe moaned in relief. She did it again, sliding down against smooth skin until the tip of her tongue teased Chloe's entrance, flicking rapidly in a way that was designed to do nothing but torment. She took her time tracing every fold, every crease, everywhere but where even Aubrey so desperately wanted to be. There was a growl above her and her head was pulled upward until her mouth was over Chloe's clit. She moaned in response and, tongue circling that small, throbbing bundle of nerves, quickly shifted her right arm to go under Chloe's left leg and lifting it to her shoulder. Chloe's leg tightened, trying to pull her closer.

"_Aubrey._" It was harsh and guttural, warning and begging all at once and Chloe's hips rolled against Aubrey's mouth.

Unable to deny what she herself wanted, Aubrey finally pulled Chloe's clit between her lips and sucked, lightly at first and then harder, tongue and lips working in tandem as Chloe's cries began to fill the shower. Stretching her arm up and around Chloe's leg, Aubrey's right hand pressed to her stomach, feeling the way it twitched and jerked with every suck. She ran her palm higher until one of Chloe's breasts filled it and Chloe's hips undulated faster as Aubrey squeezed, rolling her fingers across firm flesh.

Aubrey loved when Chloe took control like this; she could certainly relate since she'd roughly taken Chloe against this very wall not all that long ago. She loved the way Chloe moved against her, wanton and completely uninhibited. Not that she was inhibited in other areas of their sex life but there was something primal in the way she was taking her pleasure in Aubrey that wasn't always there. Chloe's hips ground against her while her hands in Aubrey's hair kept her exactly where she wanted her. Needed her.

Aubrey slipped her left hand between her own legs, the ache there almost unbearable already despite having come twice already that morning. Chloe's dominance combined with the moans echoing off the walls were headier than any wine and Aubrey was desperate to relieve the tension that was coiling in her stomach. She ignored her own clit and slid her hand down until she could slide two fingers into herself, moaning with satisfaction.

"Are you _fucking_ yourself?" Chloe suddenly asked, her focus still on Aubrey even now. Aubrey merely thrust harder as she gave Chloe a powerful suck, smirking at the moan that echoed her own. The angle was definitely not the best but she'd worry about a sore wrist later. "God that's so fucking hot," Chloe moaned again. "But you've gotta … gotta stop – _I'll _be the one who makes you come later."

Aubrey's fingers stilled automatically, her muscles clenching around them at the promise in those words. The problem was she was closer than she'd realized and stopping now was going to be almost impossible as evidenced by the way she pushed her hips down to meet her hand.

"I swear to god, Aubrey," Chloe said even as her body continued to roll under Aubrey's lips. "I will end this shower and go finish myself off and not let you touch me." She grunted as Aubrey lightly used her teeth on the sensitive flesh she hadn't stopped worshiping. "But if you stop I promise I will make it up to you." She pulled Aubrey's head back and forced her to look up. Aubrey whimpered at both threat and promise and pulled her hand away from her body. "Now –fuck _**me**_**.**"

Faster than Aubrey's mind consciously processed the command she'd pressed the fingers that were still slick from her body deep into Chloe, immediately finding that ridged spot inside and making sure to rub against it as she wasted no time thrusting in and out.

"_Oh, fuck!_" Chloe's head hung forward, her eyes darting between Aubrey's intent gaze and where her hand disappeared between Chloe's legs. "God that's so good, baby. Oh **god**-" She broke off and pulled Aubrey forward again but the blonde was already moving, pulling Chloe's clit back into her mouth with a desperate hunger. "Harder, Bree." Chloe's hips jerked erratically. "Oh, fuck… fuck me harder, love." Her whole body moved with Aubrey's thrusts, finding and meeting her rhythm as Aubrey slipped a third finger into her between one heartbeat and the next.

Needing to feel Chloe come undone around her, Aubrey fucked her harder, faster with each entreaty before pushing as deep as she could and still rub against her top wall in time with the way her tongue danced on Chloe's clit. She still had Chloe's breast in her palm and shifted to roll a stiff nipple between thumb and forefinger. Chloe's scream filled the bathroom as she came; clamping down on Aubrey's hand until she couldn't move, pulling Aubrey closer as she shuddered, helplessly grinding against Aubrey's mouth.

Slowly Aubrey stilled her fingers and tongue until she was finally nuzzling more than sucking. Chloe's fingers relaxed their death grip on her hair and her hands fell away to slap lightly against the wall. With a final kiss to a clit she knew was too sensitive for even that light touch, Aubrey eased herself free and gently moved Chloe's leg from her shoulder. Standing, grimacing slightly at the ache in her knees, she leaned lightly against the other woman. Finding Chloe still trembling, Aubrey gently stroked her sides and placed soft kisses all over her face. The soothing motions helped push back her own needs until Chloe could fulfill her promise.

Dominant Chloe never failed to thrill Aubrey when she emerged; add in the ferocious protectiveness Aubrey could still feel surrounding her and she would do anything Chloe asked her to. She trusted Chloe completely; more than probably anyone – even Stacie, though only by the width of a hair – and knew she would never do anything to hurt her physically or emotionally. Giving up her tightly held control to Chloe came easily despite Aubrey's own _very_ dominant nature.

In their day to day life, Chloe rarely asked for anything – something she shared with Stacie – and it was usually Aubrey or Beca who made any final decisions after getting all their input. But in bed Chloe and Stacie often surprised the other two by taking their pleasure – something Aubrey understood very well. Beca had responded to Aubrey's control in a way none of them could have predicted and it never failed to make Aubrey feel somewhat intoxicated by the rush it gave her. Though, honestly, it did go both ways. When Beca turned those storm dark eyes on her, Aubrey's knees went weak even if she didn't show it and made Beca work a little for it. Or at she least tried to. Confident Beca was fucking hot.

Surrendering that power to someone – being submissive – wasn't something she had ever done before Stacie. But now, in the safety of their homes and with her three, Aubrey felt safe. Felt loved. Felt wanted.

Chloe took a deep breath and let it out slowly as her body relaxed under Aubrey. Without opening her eyes, her mouth twitched into a lazy smile. "Mm. That was… incredible, love." She gave another deep and contented sigh. "Just what I needed."

Aubrey kissed her, a slow and lazy exchange of sweeping tongues while her hands slid down to Chloe's hips. "You **feel** so good. I just can't help myself." She frowned. "But I think the super heater is dying and Beca will straight up murder me if we're in here long enough for you to turn blue." It used to bother her when Beca had taken care to warm Chloe's hands back in school, selfishly she knew, because it was something that Aubrey used to do but had forgotten about too often in her senior year. It had taken a lot of self-work to get past that private shame and just be thankful that Beca had been there; it had been another mark in the plus column in the list that had sat somewhere in the back of Aubrey's mind all that year.

"I'll protect you," Chloe said easily, though there was still that streak of protection running underneath the words. "But to make good on my promise, we're going to need the bed." Aubrey let out a moan as desire surged upward again like a flash of fire heating her from the inside out. Chloe chuckled, low and satisfied at Aubrey's reaction. "I'll take that as agreement." Then she winked and Aubrey laughed.

"Beca would already be out of the bathroom if you said that." She turned to shut off the noticeably cooler spray of water. "Spread eagled on the bed." Aubrey grinned at the image. "Probably complaining that we were too slow."

"That's because she's a dirty bird," Chloe opened the shower door and motioned Aubrey to go first. "An incredibly horny dirty bird."

"Mm. I _do_ love that about her," Aubrey sighed blissfully as she reached for the towels she had gotten out earlier and handed one to Chloe.

"Me too," Chloe said impishly as she shook out her towel. "Especially when she tries to resist her newfound desire to finally take orders from you." She fluttered her eyelashes and bit her lip. "It's irresistible to watch."

Aubrey laughed, but it was the same throaty, knowing chuckle that Chloe had done in the shower. "It's the cocky attitude she wears like a second skin; she can't stop herself but it is so much fun to watch her try." She turned when Chloe patted her on the butt, smiling when she started to dry Aubrey's chest with exaggerated care.

There was something about Beca that Aubrey couldn't help but prod at more than the others. The two of them had such a push/pull and deeply loving dynamic that never failed to surprise Aubrey even as she deliberately took advantage of Beca's reactions to her in an effort to see how fast Beca would assume whatever position Aubrey's mind's eye was currently picturing her in. She was sure it was Beca's natural confidence that made it so much fun to try and get her to submit. Made it that much more satisfying when Beca finally gave herself over to all of their mutual satisfaction.

As they dried each other, Aubrey spoke without really thinking about what she was about to say. "Thank you for today."

Chloe eyed her, a small smile hovering at the corners of her mouth. "For all the orgasms?"

"For defending my honor." Aubrey gave her a crooked smile. "_And_ all the orgasms."

"I'd have put her in the hospital." Chloe's expression hardened. "I still might."

"You will not." Aubrey shook her head slightly, still at peace thanks to the strength of Chloe's love. "And you'd have been in jail like an hour, tops."

"Why's that?" Chloe deliberately lightened her voice to match Aubrey's casual tone.

"Because I'd have panicked and called my brothers and those two would have immediately sent me whatever I needed to pay your bail." Aubrey felt a more genuine smile crease her mouth. "They love you."

"And, unlike them, I can hit a bitch." Chloe gave a smile of her own though some tension bled through. "They would've helped me hide the body, too."

"Chloe!" Aubrey gave her a small tap to the shoulder. "You are not going to drag my brothers into your murder trial." She began to towel Chloe's hair dry.

"What trial?" Chloe blinked Disney-Princess-wide blue eyes at her from under the cloth. "There's no body, remember?"

"You're incorrigible." Aubrey tsked lightly at her.

"I fight for what's mine," Chloe reminded her. "I'm not alone in that." It was said cautiously, as if she expected Aubrey to start yelling.

"I'll tell them later tonight," Aubrey answered the unspoken question. "After dinner but before bed. I wish we had a punching bag or something – I know both of their first instincts is going to be to hit something."

"It was mine," Chloe sighed as she lifted her towel to Aubrey's hair. "Then I felt like I had let you down by not being there."

"No." Aubrey said firmly, reaching up with one hand to push the towel back and the other to cup Chloe's cheek. "I've got some thinking to do on that night, which is going to be gross and awful, but you _cannot_ blame yourself for things I did not tell you. It was just… something that happened and I wanted to forget it. I wasn't ashamed or anything – like I had done something wrong. I was confused, grossed out and… Oh I guess I would call it unsettled." She dropped her hands and let Chloe finish toweling her hair. "I probably didn't tell you because I didn't really feel threatened. She was a woman and it wasn't like anything like that had ever happened even with a guy, so I just… buried it."

Chloe slung the towel around Aubrey's neck and used it to pull her into a searing kiss. "Alright. I'll let it drop for now – and I'll try to keep Beca and Stacie from doing anything stupid, which is going to be difficult because I'm right there with them." She looked deep into Aubrey's eyes and the love in them made Aubrey's chest tighten as her heart swelled within her. "And I promise I will _always_ be here when you need me." Her voice dropped and the strength of it etched her words into Aubrey's bones. "You. Are. Ours."

"And you are all mine," Aubrey said with quiet certainty. "Forever."

"Bet your ass." Chloe winked at her and just like that the hard anger was gone and she flipped her towel from Aubrey's neck and around her own. "But if I do not comb my hair now, I'm going to regret it when I try to tame it later."

Aubrey ran her hand through her hair and frowned as she hit several snags. "You may have a point." Throwing her own towel over her shoulder, she walked to the counter and picked up two combs. "Normally I'd love to take the time to pamper you…"

"But you're impatient for me to make good on my promise?" Chloe gave her a wicked grin but Aubrey only pursed her lips and handed her a comb.

"Can you blame me?" She began to run her own comb through her hair, much quicker and rougher than she would have done with Chloe. There was something soothing about taking care of someone and being taken care of in return so she always took her time. But right now she was incredibly turned on even though the urgency of her need had diminished when Chloe had come undone in the shower.

"Only by calling myself a hypocrite." Chloe shrugged and started combing out her hair. "So… not at all." She slowly looked Aubrey up and down through the mirror and gave an equally slow, seductive smile that made Aubrey's whole body light up.

Once they were done, Chloe took the comb from Aubrey and tossed them both on the counter. Silently, she held out her right hand and Aubrey slipped her left into it. Chloe took a step backward, still studying Aubrey before turning and leading her out the door. They didn't go far before Chloe stopped by the dresser a few feet away and looked up at Aubrey from beneath lowered lashes.

"Wait for me on the bed?"

Aubrey brushed past her, ghosting a kiss across her shoulder as she stepped to the bed. As she sat down on the edge, she realized she still had her towel and dropped it on the floor to take care of later. She watched curiously as Chloe crouched to open the bottom drawer and studied the contents, smiling to herself at the thought that it was much fuller than it had been that first day. They had all eagerly taken advantage of Stacie's IOU in the last few months and were almost getting close to needing a second drawer or maybe a large chest tucked away into a corner. When Chloe finally rose smoothly and turned to face her, Aubrey gave a gasping keen of approval.

Unthinking Aubrey slid from the bed and to her knees. "Can I help you put it on?" It came out breathless and eager but she was entirely too aroused to care.

Chloe stalked toward the bed, their Joque harness swaying from one hand and a double dildo cradled in the other. "I dunno… there was definitely some misbehaving in the shower…" Aubrey whimpered and Chloe smirked. "But since you asked so nicely…" She stopped next to the bed and tossed the dildo onto it. "You know I wouldn't have it any other way."

Aubrey quickly took the harness and made sure the straps were extended and held it for Chloe to step into. She drew it most of the way up and, before she could ask, the dildo was being handed to her. "I'm not the only one who's eager," Aubrey chuckled quietly as she put the toy through the O-ring and made sure it was adjusted properly.

"I've still got so many plans for you, love," Chloe said as she ran her fingers through Aubrey's hair.

"But first I need to go get…" Aubrey blinked as she found the bottle of lube in front of her. "Or not." She took the bottle and kissed the tips of Chloe's fingers as she looked up the length of her body. She wasn't sure how someone could look so sexy with a harness only looped around her thighs, but then again, Chloe looked good in anything. "You ready?"

Darkened eyes disappeared briefly as Chloe blinked and took a slow breath. "God yes." Her eyes opened again and met Aubrey's. "I've been thinking about this all morning." She moaned and Aubrey's pulse stuttered at the wanton hunger in it.

Aubrey leaned over and pulled her towel over to rest on the floor between them and partially between Chloe's feet. She carefully poured some over Chloe's side of the dildo, catching the drips and a little excess in her hand before capping it – having learned the hard way what a mess it could make if she didn't. She looked into Chloe's eyes as she worked her hand over the silicone to coat it, the motions firm and smooth. Looking up as she was, she could easily tell when Chloe's breathing began to speed up as she watched. She slipped her hand between Chloe's flexing thighs, two slick fingers gently scissoring within to help prepare her. Chloe gave a quiet grunt and Aubrey felt herself clench at the hunger in it.

After a minute or so, Aubrey reluctantly pulled her fingers away. "Spread your legs, love?" When Chloe widened her stance, Aubrey tugged the harness up more before taking the dildo in her still somewhat lubed hand and beginning to press it inside. It was a slow give and take process as the last thing Aubrey wanted to do was go too fast and cause Chloe discomfort, much less any pain. Above her Chloe gasped and moaned, one hand still tangled lightly in Aubrey's hair and the other cupping her own breast and pulling at her nipple. As it slid into her further and further, her moans deepened and her legs parted wider to give Aubrey more room to move.

Once it was all the way in, Aubrey couldn't help but thrust a few more times, ostensibly to help her adjust but in reality because she just couldn't help it. Even though the more dominate, 'take control', side of her was sleeping, a very large part of Aubrey still wanted to fuck Chloe all over the room until they passed out from exhaustion. And then wake up to do it all over again.

As if sensing Aubrey's thoughts, Chloe dropped her hand from her breasts and gripped Aubrey's wrist. "On the bed, Aubrey," she ordered. "Before you distract me completely." She let go to finish tightening down the straps but her eyes followed Aubrey's every move.

Aubrey wiped off her hand on the towel before standing but when she turned to the bed, Chloe gave her a swat on the ass that made her jump.

Aubrey looked over her shoulder with one knee on the mattress, amused despite being so turned on she could feel the wetness along her thighs. "Did you just give me the cardio swat?" It had brought her back to the days of watching the Bellas run laps around the seating in their practice space as she shouted encouragement.

"Maybe." Chloe shrugged as she carefully bent to pick up the bottle of lube. "I think that was actually the first place you touched Beca's ass." She slung her towel from her shoulder and threw it on the bed, setting the bottle on top of it.

"So it was," Aubrey mused as she crawled all the way to the head of the bed. "She didn't complain either. I half expected her to." When Chloe didn't answer, she waited to look at her until she'd propped up a few pillows and gotten comfortable

Chloe was staring at her hungrily and the second Aubrey's back settled against the mattress she was on the bed and kneeling between Aubrey's legs. Aubrey gave a sharp cry as the broad flat of Chloe's tongue slid against her over and over. Aubrey's hands clutched helplessly at the sheets as she writhed under Chloe, her hips rolling helplessly with each slow stroke, full and firm and telling her that Chloe intended to take her time.

By the time Chloe slid two fingers into her Aubrey was covered in sweat and had fisted a hand in her own hair to anchor herself under Chloe's relentless devotion. Every time she had gotten close to coming, Chloe had slowed down, merely pressing her tongue to Aubrey's clit; it was enough to stay connected but not to give her any relief. If it didn't feel so fucking good Aubrey could've accused her of torture but as it was all she could do was moan and beg Chloe for more.

"Jesus, Chlo… **fuck**… _unh_… harder… please bab…_**y**_…" Aubrey panted, her whole body blazing and tuned to every miniscule motion Chloe made. "_**Please**_." Her back arched off the bed as Chloe pushed deeper into her. "Like that… love… oh god just like that. Don't stop… don't… **FUCK**!" She screamed out as Chloe pulled Aubrey's clit into her mouth and it was enough to send her flying over the edge after all the teasing.

Before her body could even think about coming back down, Chloe's legs slid under hers until her knees were on either side of Aubrey's hips and Aubrey was suddenly, wonderfully, completely filled. As the slickened shaft slid into her, Chloe groaned with her, moving her hands under Aubrey's knees to hold them up and apart. She rolled her hips backward until only the tip remained before pressing forward again. It was as slow and steady as her earlier actions had been, deep and strong and everything Aubrey hadn't realized she needed especially when Chloe grunted with her own pleasure each time her hips pressed into the back of Aubrey's thighs.

"You're so beautiful, Bree." Chloe's eyes raked over her as she knelt above Aubrey like a fiery haired goddess. "So fucking hot, laid out across the bed like a present I've just gotten to unwrap."

Aubrey didn't know if she was still coming from the first one or if she was in the middle of a second, but every thrust of Chloe's hips sent another shockwave through her. She tried to open her eyes, tried to watch Chloe as she loved her, but she only caught random flashes as her lids kept closing helplessly against the waves rolling through her. Chloe's face beginning to flush with exertion; beautiful blue eyes closing as her body reacted to the pressure moving inside of her; well defined abs flexing with every passionate and graceful roll as she used her entire body to keep Aubrey hovering outside her own as she continued to come undone.

She was reduced to wordless sounds of ecstasy, her hands reaching out to grip Chloe's knees, needing that contact as her body finally, eventually, floated back to earth. Chloe's hands moved Aubrey's legs to rest atop her own and gently ran her fingers up and down Aubrey's thighs.

Finally Chloe stilled, but remained deep inside her. When Aubrey was finally able to force her eyes open, Chloe was watching her; she could see Chloe's chest rising and falling with barely restrained need. "I love you, Bree." Her throat worked as she swallowed and Aubrey felt the depth of that love washing over her. "So fucking much." Carefully she shifted until she was resting over Aubrey without having to pull free though the actions caused them both to twitch and moan with each different movement.

Aubrey pulled her into a deep kiss the second Chloe was settled above her. When they finally broke free Chloe rested her forehead against Aubrey's as they both panted into the shared space between them. Her arms were under Chloe's and had wrapped around her sides to clutch at her back. "You're mine." She hooked her feet around the back of Chloe's legs before tightening her arms and legs as she looked into Chloe's eyes, so close to hers. "Make love to me, Chlo."

Chloe began to move inside her and Aubrey's breath caught in her throat. "Ours." She withdrew and filled Aubrey again. "Mine."

Every time Chloe slid into her, over and against her like an endless ocean wave carrying them both away, her hips pressed harder, pushing the double dildo deep into them both. Each thrust was accompanied by a soft grunt, gasping cry or whispered words shared between them as they moved together.

"_I love you."_

"_Aubrey."_

"_Mine."_

"_Theirs."_

"_Chloe."_

"_Yours."_

"_Beca." _

"_Ours."_

"_Stacie."_

"_Always."_

"_Love."_

With each word Aubrey felt it settle deep into her soul, the tender care filling more than her body. The constant reminder that she wasn't alone and would never be alone again. That she was cherished and loved. That there were those who would stand up for her even if she didn't think she deserved it; that would remind her that she _did_ deserve it.

Above her, Chloe's eyes held love and desire that was as soul-deep as Aubrey's own. Her brows were furrowed in concentration, contracting further with every inward thrust. She was panting in need and the deep grunts, desperate moans and loud, hungry cries that slipped in around their whispered words drove them higher and higher.

"_Baby,_" Aubrey cried out as Chloe thrust harder into with a sudden jerk of her hips. "Oh fuck… yes, please… hard-" Her mind went blank as Chloe ground down into her before plunging her tongue deep into Aubrey's mouth. It was an almost overwhelming kiss that turned Aubrey's blood into lava as it coursed through her veins.

Chloe did it again, her right elbow firmly planting on the bed beside Aubrey as she surged upward, tearing her mouth away to drag in a ragged lungful of air. "_Bree_." Her left hand pushed under Aubrey's arm and gripped the top of her shoulder from behind. "Fuck… you feel… you make me feel…" She broke off when Aubrey's nails raked down her back after another strong thrust.

"Chlo," Aubrey whimpered as Chloe moved purposefully against her. She drew her legs up until her inner calves were pressed against Chloe's tensed hips, trying to pull her in as deeply as possible. "Fu-" She cut off as Chloe jerked her hips upward harder than before, the new angle bringing a strangled moan from between her lips as her body mindlessly sought more.

Connected as they were, Aubrey knew Chloe was feeling everything she was both on an emotional level as well as a physical, knowing that each time Chloe slid into her the other end pressed deeper into Chloe. It was one of the main reasons Aubrey herself loved wearing a harness like this, where each and every rise and fall drove both parties higher; you knew how you made them feel because you felt it too. Each twitch and tremble mirrored until you were one person with a single focus to make each other feel good.

With the emotions that had swirled around them today that connection was even more intense and Aubrey felt a nirvana level of bliss as Chloe slid against her. And she knew – _knew_ – Chloe felt it too. It was evident in every straining muscle of her body as she strove to bring them over the edge together.

"Mine." It was a possessive growl that scratched its way down Aubrey's spine, pulling her back off the mattress as she tried to bow closer.

"Oh god…" Then Aubrey gave up trying to talk as each thrust from Chloe was harder than the one before, both of them grunting as their bodies came together in an ever increasing tempo. Her mind was filled with nothing but Chloe – though mixed through it all was also Stacie and Beca, the three of them winding together as the one entity she thought of them as. She swore she could feel Beca's hands in her hair and Stacie whispering in her ear and her system went into overdrive.

"_Ours_." Almost before the word was completed Chloe's mouth had fastened to Aubrey's neck over her pulse point as her orgasm crashed over her, her body shuddering helplessly against Aubrey's. The sharp edge of teeth followed was by the familiar deep sucking and with the way Chloe had thoroughly and completely claimed Aubrey body, heart and soul she was coming again, screaming Chloe's name.

It took them some time to come down and put themselves back together. She spent a long time stroking Chloe along her back and sides, completely unwilling to let her move just yet even though the shaft really did become uncomfortable once Chloe finally stopped lazily moving her hips. Chloe willingly stayed where she was, nuzzling the mark she'd made on Aubrey's neck and planting kisses along her shoulder when they weren't trading lazy kisses.

Eventually though, they separated with groans of discomfort_ and_ loss as Aubrey helped unstrap and remove the toy from Chloe. They wrapped it in the towel Chloe had left on the bed and set it on the floor, neither willing to move much further than that. They settled back on the bed on their sides, pressed together and kissing or merely watching each other with soft smiles. Their hands continued to roam but only to give or receive comfort, not arouse. For now.

That's how Beca found then when she got home, neither of them having heard her come in or her steps on the stairs.

"Are you guys still in bed? Seri-" Beca's amused voice cut off mid-word. "You guys look so good together."

Aubrey looked toward the door and saw Beca leaning against the frame. "We do?" The brunette smiled affectionately at them.

"Even if I spent a lifetime trying, I don't think I could ever articulate how I feel when I see you two curled up like that. Even if I tried to do it with music I would still fall short." Aubrey's heart thumped painfully in her chest as Beca watched them for another moment. "But I don't want to interrupt. So I'll just." She took a step back and jerked her thumb toward the hall. "I'll be in my studio. Love you-"

"Beca wait," Aubrey put her hand out and called to her. "Please don't go." She wasn't feeling vulnerable anymore and it wasn't just because this was Beca's bed. She had wanted Beca close the second she had appeared but those two lines, quietly spoken, had been one of those rare windows into the depths of Beca's feelings that made Aubrey fall in love all over again.

Beca pursed her lips. "I mean, it's not like you've gotta ask me twice." She gave them a wide smile but her steps were tired as she walked to the bed. "Don't mind me." She flopped lengthwise at the end of the bed with a sigh.

"Don't be silly," Chloe chided through a laugh. "Get nekkid and spoon our girl."

Beca's head popped up and she looked at them. "Yeah?" She studied Chloe carefully for a second and must have seen the hint of command that still remained. "Like I said…" She rolled off the bed and was naked almost faster than Aubrey could blink. It was impressive the way she'd picked up on Stacie's tricks so quickly, Aubrey mused to herself.

In no time at all Beca joined them on the bed, pausing to kiss them both properly before settling behind Aubrey with another sigh, this one of pure relief. "I think Stacie is gonna be home any minute too." She fit herself neatly along Aubrey's back and Aubrey soaked in the comfort of her touch.

"I thought we were supposed to go for lunch?" Aubrey stretched languidly against them, feeling two hands running over her body as she did so. Without looking she knew Chloe's hand had run down her leg while Beca cupped her breast.

"Yeah, but you guys didn't answer your texts." Aubrey could almost hear the eye roll in Beca's voice. "So we decided to see what was up." She kissed Aubrey's shoulder before hooking her chin over the top of her arm to look at Chloe. "I'm glad I didn't bet Stacie that you weren't in bed. She totally would've won."

"Oops," Chloe shrugged with a distinct lack of concern and Aubrey laughed. "It seemed like the day for it."

"How was your meeting?" Aubrey turned her head and tried to keep her eyes from crossing because Beca was so close. The other woman groaned.

"Oh my god, it's… it's all fucked, is what it is." She turned to rest her cheek on Aubrey's arm. "I'd have so much rather stayed in bed with you guys all day."

"Well hell, me too." Stacie's voice startled them. They jumped and looked to find her lounging in the doorway much the same as Beca had. "This is a perfect sight to come home to." She walked in the door, already stripping off her clothes. "Where do you want me?"

"Behind Beca. She needs hugs." Chloe said immediately. Aubrey smiled at her and wondered how long this protective side would stick around.

Stacie crawled onto the bed, kissed them all just as thoroughly as Beca had before spooning up behind Beca and stretching her arm out in an attempt to reach them all. "Okay B, we got you. What happened."

"Devon is quitting," Beca said flatly.

"What?!" It was yelled by all three of them and Chloe immediately popped up on her right elbow, Stacie on her left and Aubrey rolled over on her back as they stared at Beca.

"I thought he was Residual Heat for life," Aubrey said, frowning. She couldn't imagine anything that would make the man who had helped build up the LA branch leave the company.

Beca huffed out a sigh. "Okay, so maybe he's not quitting. But he _is_ leaving." She swatted Stacie's hand when she poked Beca in the side. "He's going to start a new branch up in Seattle – or reopen an old one, I'm not quite sure exactly. I spent most of the meeting in shock."

"What does this mean for you?" Stacie asked, smoothing her hand over Beca's stomach comfortingly.

"It's all in the fucking air, honestly." Beca reached up and scrubbed a hand over her face. "The guy who is taking over is that new rap leaning guy who made me work with…" She grimaced in distaste. "You know who."

Aubrey's lip curled when Beca's did. Both of them strongly disliked Pimp-Lo and they'd had many, _many_, discussions about why she had been assigned to work with him. "Are they changing the direction of the LA branch?"

"Maybe." Beca sighed again. "They're still '_talking about it_' but in addition to all that bullshit, everyone's contracts are under review."

"What?" Aubrey shook her head. "Seriously?" Her mind spun as she tried to think of all the possibilities of what this could mean for the entire office. Shakeups like this were rare, especially in an established location. They must have big plans for the Seattle office to do something this major.

"Oh yeah. I think they're gonna start shifting people around to make room for Brody's people." Beca frowned and Aubrey immediately reached up and touched her cheek.

"Are you worried about your job?" Chloe finally asked.

"No – not…. Not really." Beca's lips twisted. "I haven't gotten _him_ in the studio yet, since we're still going over songs for his album, but they're all just… _awful_. But we're scheduled to start recording sometime in January."

"When is Devon leaving?" Aubrey wasn't close with him or anything, but she tried to imagine the place without him in it and failed. She had only met Brody once, so she hadn't had time to form a proper opinion but she hadn't been impressed with him; he had had far too much attitude for someone new to the studio even if he wasn't new to the label.

"February." Beca sighed. "Maybe March, depending on how smooth the transition goes. They're talking about sending people to Seattle with him, or some of the other branches."

"Is there an option that lets you walk away without any penalties?" Aubrey asked, her mind already thinking of how to make sure Beca's future was secure no matter her decision.

"I think so. There's a lot more to discuss but he wanted to tell us the basics before the announcement goes out on Monday." Beca leaned back into Stacie with a tired sigh and let her hand rest on Aubrey's stomach where it was covered by Chloe's. "I guess it's really just a matter of wait and see. Brody will start taking on Devon's responsibilities bit by bit – I guess they'll share it for a bit – and then by the end Devon will mostly just be around the last few weeks as a safety net."

Aubrey inhaled sharply at a sudden thought. "What about Devon's promise to Emily?"

At the beginning of the month, Devon had finally listened to the demo that Emily and Beca had recorded of '_Love Myself'_ back in July. He had told Beca they would release it as a single _with_ Emily as the singer if she wanted it, plus had promised to offer her an internship once she graduated. They hadn't been able to get Emily and Catherine both on a Skype call until last Saturday to tell them the good news – there was no way they were doing that without Catherine involved and since school just started, Emily wasn't going to be home for a while. They had both predictably started screaming and jumping up and down until Beca yelled at them to stop before she got motion sickness.

"I asked him about that," Beca's fingers flexed against Aubrey's skin and Aubrey reached up to gently hold her arm. "He said they'd still release the single with her – so she'd have to come back to record it on like, an extended or weekend or something – and he'd make sure Brody honored the internship if she still wants to try and be hired on as a songwriter in the future."

"That's good," Stacie sighed and Aubrey looked up to see it was her turn to frown. "Though if it's going a different direction than pop… I can't really see Legacy writing anything but pop."

"Dirty bird pop with multiple meanings," Beca muttered and Chloe laughed. "I mean, I agree but even if she doesn't stay past the internship it still gives her experience and a foot in the door." Beca shrugged. "It's still not a bad deal. I just feel like crap that I've gotta say '_Hey, you know that amazing news we __**just **__told you? It might look a little different now_.'"

"She won't blame you," Stacie assured her. "She'll understand that businesses change things up. It's not like it's all been yeeted away."

Beca blinked at her. "Did you just say '_yeeted'_?" She frowned and Aubrey felt just as confused. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Tyson says it in the lab all the time," Stacie shrugged. "Eventually things just sink in. Like dirty bird."

"Yeah but that's self-explanatory," Beca complained. "Now I'm going to have to go look up '_yeeted'_ later."

"Don't." Chloe shook her head. "There's half a dozen different meanings plus there's a past tense version... Kids in class have said it and I was trying to figure out if it was a new sex word or something."

"You would." Aubrey grinned at her and Chloe lightly tickled her side before taking Beca's hand again.

"Well shit, B." Stacie sighed and pulled Beca closer to the curve of her body. "I'm sorry."

"Me too. I really like Devon and we worked well together." Beca burrowed into the pillow under them. "Just to throw it out there – I am not taking any offer that would include moving to back Seattle just to stay with him. One, I don't miss the traffic there. Two, I would _never_ even remotely think of asking the three of you to quit your jobs just for me." She covered Aubrey's mouth before she could say anything. "Our life is **here**. There are plenty of other labels here that I can put feelers out to if needed."

Aubrey licked Beca's palm to make her move it, smiling when she merely reached over and wiped her hand on Chloe's cheek. "I was just going to ask if you knew if they were going to change firms, but then I realized it is way too soon in the discussions for that."

"Yup. You know I'll ask though, as soon as I can. Emily was my biggest concern, 'cause of the single and job." Beca squeezed Aubrey's side. "I've officially told you all everything I know."

"Except how you feel about it." Chloe prompted and Aubrey felt Beca sag against her.

"I don't even _know_!" She whined and kicked her foot; Aubrey thought the mini tantrum was adorable. "It's… it's a lot to process and my first instinct is to start looking for the way out because if Pimp-Lo is the type of music they want me to work with..." She cut a look at Chloe. "But I don't run away anymore." Chloe beamed and leaned over Aubrey to give her a kiss on the cheek. "So I gotta pull on my big girl pants and try to do my damn job without all the personal garbage getting in the way."

Stacie sniffed and Aubrey looked over in concern but there were no real tears in sight as Stacie batted her eyes. "It's like she's growing up before our eyes."

"Shut it, Bucky." Beca rolled her eyes but had no bite as she said it through a laugh.

"It's not like you have to make any decisions now," Chloe reached over and ran her fingertip over Beca's lips. "Like you said – it's early and there are a lot of talks to have and information to be shared before you need to do anything."

"Yeah." Beca sighed and Aubrey felt her relaxing once more. "I'll see when Legacy and Mama Junk are free and not worry about the rest until I have to."

"That's a good plan." Stacie kissed behind her ear. "Because you know what time it is?"

"Nap time?" Beca asked hopefully.

"I was going to say lunch," Stacie craned her neck to look at the clock on the dresser. "But at this point we're almost early dinner…" She stopped when Chloe suddenly yawned on Aubrey's other side and pursed her lips. "Or maybe it's nap time. We are some lazy bishes though." Using her foot she managed to catch the edge of some of the covers that had been kicked towards the bottom of the bed earlier in the day. Between she and Chloe they got the blanket untangled and tucked them all in.

"Oh thank god," Aubrey closed her eyes as the blanket fluttered over them. "I still don't know if my legs work enough to walk downstairs much less go anywhere for food."

"I see Chloe took good care of you while we were gone." Stacie was smiling widely at them when Aubrey opened one eye.

She turned her head to look up at Chloe, finding clear blue eyes already on her. "She took the best care of me." It came out softer than she intended and she knew Beca had picked up on it by the slight tension that went through her body where it rest against Aubrey's. But she didn't say anything, just tangled their legs together.

Chloe cupped her cheek. "Tried my best, at least."

"Then she was in excellent hands," Beca replied lightly, though she seemed to be studying them both. "Because your best means you give everything you are."

"I'll agree with that." Smiling at Beca reassuringly, Aubrey carefully turned until she was on her left side once more, feeling Beca and Stacie crowd up behind her. "You're all definitely everything to me."

"Flattery will still get you everywhere," Chloe said teasingly as she waited for the other three to settle before moving closer until she and Aubrey were face to face. With a final kiss she pulled Aubrey's hand between her breasts to rest against her heart and closed her eyes.

"Think one of these days we'll not need a nap after sex?" Aubrey asked through a yawn of her own.

"I just think of it as we were so good at it that we used up all our energy and have to replenish for the next round." Chloe opened one eye and smiled at her. "Or three."

"I'm with, Chlo," Stacie offered. "Plus it's not like we _always_ go to sleep."

"Yeah, sometimes we have food _then_ sleep." Chloe closed her eye again. "Don't look a gift nap in the mouth, Bree."

Aubrey laughed. "I don't think that's how that works… but I'll stop worrying about it."

"I didn't have the sex and I still need a nap," Beca said, shifting to fit closer to the curve of Aubrey's back.

"You had a big day, B." Stacie yawned. "And I will never get over how you call it '_the sex_'. I don't know how, but it makes me love you more, you 18th century gentleman in a bangin' bod."

"It's 'cause I'm irresistible." Beca mumbled into Aubrey's back, already more asleep than awake. Stacie merely grunted and reached over to rest her hand on Aubrey's hip.

As she drifted off, Aubrey knew she would have to tell the other two about that night with Alice but the thought didn't hold the same pressure that it had just a few hours ago. Chloe had gone a long way reminding Aubrey that she wasn't alone, she didn't have to work through any of it by herself and that she was part of a bigger whole. One that the memory of Alice couldn't touch or taint.

Being claimed wasn't scary and in fact it was the most freeing feeling in the entire world.

They were hers.

She was theirs.

Absolutely nothing else mattered.

Surrounded by the warmth of her three and the rhythm of Chloe's heart steadily beating against her hand, Aubrey let herself fall asleep.

* * *

End Notes: I know part of this is going to look like I lifted it straight from a chapter of _Experimentation_, but I swear I hadn't read past them taking the plane to Worlds before I wrote that scene. I had this in mind from the moment I wrote Aubrey's confession in _The Middle._


End file.
